Iron Woman
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Fem!Tony/Stony/OOC/WI] Tony oprimió repetidas veces el botón, haciendo que su personaje pateara el mismo número de veces a su oponente. Su compañero de juego trataba lo mejor que podía de defenderse de sus ataques, cada vez un poco más desesperado. Cuando Tony había estado a punto de darle el golpe fina escuchó un sonoro crack a su lado. Tony no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Iron Woman  
 **Extensión:** Long Fic.  
 **Capítulos:** ¿?  
 **Categoría:** Movies/Avengers.  
 **Género:** Romance, Aventura, Familia, Dolor/Consuelo, Drama (son las que puedo calcular).  
 **Rating:** B15, plus 16, T plus.  
 **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, The Avengers, y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, etc etc. Nada me pertenece ni gano dinero con esto. **  
Advertencias:** Fem!Tony, Stony (¿esto se considera Slash?), OOC, WI. Este es un capítulo que puede considerarse un prólogo pues abarca desde mucho antes de que Tony naciera hasta el inicio de los eventos en Iron Man 1 —es decir, el secuestro—, así que tal vez puede ser un poco tedioso de leer. Este fic va de la mano con mi otro fic _Loki, un destino diferente_ , que cuenta los eventos de Thor 1 con Fem!Loki, y en un futuro —que espero sea cercano— estaré escribiendo los eventos de Avengers.

 **Iron Woman**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Prólogo_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

Howard Stark, después de su participación en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de su obsesión por encontrar al Capitán América, quien dio su vida para salvar al mundo de una desgracia, encontró un poco de paz en la pequeña María Collins Carbonell, hija de uno de sus socios.

Ella era muy hermosa, de largo cabello color café oscuro y unos ojos color chocolate, con una sonrisa que era capaz de alejar los demonios internos de Howard.

En ocasiones, la pequeña acompañaba a su padre a la oficina, en donde casi siempre se escapaba de su cuidado e iba hasta donde Howard se encontrara. En realidad, a Howard no le molestaba, de hecho, en ocasiones se encontraba jugando con ella y a veces la miraba pensando en que le gustaría tener una hija igual a María.

Cuando la pequeña creció, se convirtió en una hermosa mujer. Sus profundos ojos color chocolate eran capaces de robarle el aliento a cualquier hombre, por lo cual, Howard trataba de cuidarla siempre que podía, incluso más que su padre, cosa de lo que no tenía que preocuparse, ya que, cuando María cumplió la mayoría de edad, anunció que estaba enamorada de Howard

A los señores Collins no les agradó mucho la idea, ya que Howard casi le doblaba la edad, pero después de mucha insistencia, les dieron permiso para casarse.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Durante la primera década de matrimonio, María tuvo muchos problemas para embarazarse. No tuvo ningún aborto, simplemente no podía concebir.

Howard contrató como mayordomo a un viejo amigo que conoció durante la Segunda Guerra, Edwin Jarvis, quien se encargaba de la Mansión Stark y le hacía compañía a María cuando Howard tenía que salir a causa de sus negocios.

Con la llegada de más tecnología médica y nuevas esperanzas para los esposos, Howard y María se introdujeron a un tratamiento de fertilidad.

Entonces llegaron los abortos.

Cuando María perdió al tercero, se negó a intentarlo una vez más, pero Howard la convenció para intentarlo una última vez, pero en esa ocasión, Howard buscaría un tipo diferente de ayuda, la cual no le fue explicada a la señora Stark, sólo lo esencial.

«Le modificaremos un poco el ADN, María, nada peligroso, nada de qué preocuparse» es lo que le había dicho Howard.

Para cuando llegó el tercer mes María estaba muy asustada, ninguno de sus tres embarazos anteriores había superado el primer trimestre, pero en esa ocasión el tercer mes pasó sin ningún problema, dando paso al cuarto, luego el quinto y así hasta llegar a finales del tercer trimestre.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Anthoniette Elizabeth Stark nació el 16 marzo de 1983, siendo una saludable bebita, de piel perlada y cabello castaño igual al de su padre. Cinco días después verían sus preciosos ojos color miel, los cuales se oscurecerían en sus primeros seis meses hasta tenerlos del encantador color chocolate como los de su madre.

Al principio María no notaría nada anormal con su hija, era fuerte y saludable, lo único que le importaba. Pero después un comportamiento extraño se haría presente en la pequeña Tony —como le había puesto su abuelo materno de cariño—, bueno al menos extraño para una niña de dos años.

Primeramente, la pequeña no hablaba. Ni una palabra. Ni siquiera los balbuceos normales de los bebés.

«Ya lo hará, María, tal vez aún es muy pequeña» era lo que le decían siempre sus padres y Howard.

Tampoco hacía berrinches ni lloraba. Siempre que quería algo esperaba a que su madre o Jarvis se cruzaran con su mirada y lo "pedía" con señas. Un día cuando tenía aproximadamente dieciocho meses, simplemente se levantó sobre sus piernitas y caminó hasta Jarvis tendiéndole el vasito entrenador para que se lo rellenara de jugo.

Cuando cumplió los tres años María ya no hacía caso a los comentarios que sus padres y Howard le hacían sobre la habilidad de hablar de su hija, incluso llegó a pensar que Tony era sorda, cosa que pudo descartar pues cuando la llamaba siempre acudía a ella.

A Howard realmente no le importaba si hablaba o no. Él sabía que su hija no tenía ningún problema, ya lo haría cuando ella quisiera. Estaba seguro, pues María no había sido la única en analizar a su hija, él también lo había hecho, sólo que Howard al tener el razonamiento de un científico, había captado muchas más cosas, como la manera en la que su hija analizaba —analizar, su hija analizaba y observaba, no sólo miraba o veía, lo sabía porque sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos y fáciles de leer— todo lo que se interponía en su camino, ya sean objetos, aparatos, juguetes, insectos, plantas, animales e incluso personas.

También sabía que su hija era mucho más inteligente de lo que se imaginaba cualquiera, y no sólo porque él sabía sobre lo que realmente hacía esa modificación de ADN a la que la sometió cuando aún era un feto, simplemente lo sabía por su comportamiento. Como si fuera un adulto en el cuerpo de una pequeña.

Entonces, un día, en el laboratorio de Howard, dónde éste estaba trabajando y María y Tony estaban en una de las esquinas, la primera leyendo un libro y la segunda observando fijamente a su padre trabajar, pasó lo que María tanto ansiaba y confirmó lo que Howard sabía.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Howard, después de mucho batallar con unas fórmulas de su nuevo invento, arrugó uno de sus planos con frustración, hasta hacerlo una bola de papel y arrojarlo a sus espaldas, para empezar con uno nuevo. Un cuarto de hora después, unas pequeñas manos asomaban el plano por la orilla del escritorio, extendido lo mejor posible a pesar de todas las arrugas.

—Ahora está bien, papi.

Howard se sorprendió al escuchar la melodiosa e infantil voz de su hija, pero no tanto como lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que el plano, que había desechado por no poder conseguir los cálculos correctos, le había sido devuelto con todas las fórmulas y respuestas correctas para lo que buscaba crear.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a educar a Tony. Cálculo, física, química, cualquier libro de secundaria podía ser resuelto por su pequeña hija de casi cuatro años, y ya que su hija empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con él en su taller, también le empezó a enseñar un poco de mecánica.

Para los cuatro años y medio, Tony ya había construido su primera tabla de circuitos y podía resolver problemas de preparatoria.

Howard no podía estar más feliz y orgulloso de su hija. La quería demasiado, y en ella había encontrado una paz mucho más intensa de la que había encontrado en María tanto tiempo atrás. Entonces recordó ese ligero pensamiento que tuvo un día, mucho tiempo atrás, mientras observaba jugar a una María adolescente.

«Una hija igual de hermosa que María» recordó, «pero Tony es mucho más especial de lo que pude haberme imaginado» se dijo.

Y Howard, por fin podía sentirse completo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

—No puede aprender sólo sobre números Howard, también tiene que aprender a leer y escribir textos —había dicho María una vez.

—Ya sé leer y escribir, mami, Jarvis me enseñó.

—Lo sé mi cielo, pero a lo que me refiero es que tienes que aprender más cosas no sólo a resolver problemas —le había respondido en un tono más dulce a como le había hablado a Howard.

—Me gusta resolver problemas.

Howard le dirigió una mirada a María como diciendo «¿Ya ves?», pero ella se la respondió con una más amenazante. Ante esto, Howard sólo había podido rodar los ojos, provocándole una risita a su hija.

Finalmente, Howard escuchó las palabras de María y contrataron a una institutriz para que le enseñara a Tony sobre todas esas cosas que Howard no podía, aunque claro, tenían que estarla cambiando cada pocos meses, ya que Anthoniette aprendía muy rápido.

Cuando Tony cumplió los doce años, Howard supo que ya era momento de que su hija se fuera labrando un buen futuro —de hecho, sabía que desde los diez podía hacerlo, pero no quería que se alejara de él tanto tiempo, a pesar de ser sólo las horas de clase—, por lo que la ingresó a la universidad.

Cuando había ido a solicitar la plaza para Tony con ella de la mano, no había sido tan fácil, incluso algunos soltaron la carcajada. Pero él se aferró e incluso propuso que le pusieran los exámenes ese mismo día pues confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de su hija.

Los profesores, al verlo tan seguro, y bueno, siendo Howard Stark el que lo proponía, aceptaron la solicitud y le aplicaron los exámenes a la pequeña Tony en ese mismo instante. Cuando la pequeña terminó, los despacharon rudamente diciéndoles que recibirían los resultados al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos.

Un par de meses después, la mansión Stark recibía la visita del rector del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts (MIT), con la carta de aceptación a la Escuela de Ingeniería para Tony y unas disculpas en nombre del profesorado que los había atendido. Tony había recibido una calificación perfecta en su examen, lo que le dio un pase directo sin importar que tuviera apenas doce años.

Una vez más, Howard no cabía en sí del orgullo.

Entonces pasó el accidente.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

En diciembre de 1996 Howard y María murieron en un accidente de auto en la carretera en medio del bosque donde se encontraba su mansión.

Iban regreso a casa después de un viaje de negocios, María lo había acompañado y a pesar de que Tony también había querido ir, ya que sería una presentación para lo más nuevo en la tecnología de su padre, no pudo hacerlo pues era un viaje de tres días y tenía que asistir a la escuela para presentar sus exámenes de fin de semestre.

—No por ser una niña de trece años vas a poder saltarte la escuela. Estás en la Universidad, es un grado de responsabilidad muy alto que tú aceptaste, Anthoniette —le había dicho su madre a lo que ella respondió con un puchero dirigiéndole esa mirada que le ponía a Howard y a Jarvis, los cuales terminaban cediendo a sus deseos. Ellos, no María.

» He dicho que no, señorita.

—Haz caso a tu madre, Tony —dijo su padre mientras salía del clóset arreglándose la corbata.

—Pero, papi.

—Nada de papi —interrumpió María, acercándose a su esposo para acomodarle la corbata (y de paso terminar con el contacto visual de padre e hija)—. Quiero que esta tarde vayas de camino a Massachusetts, ¿entendido?

—Sí mamá —dijo con resignación.

María le sonrió a su hija, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estudia muy duro.

Tony le sonrió. Howard se acercó hasta su hija, le abrazó y también le besó frente y le dijo, muy bajito porque a María no le gustaba que se expresara así:

—Patéales el trasero a esos inútiles, demuéstrales quién es la mejor.

Tony soltó una risita y abrazó con más fuerza a su padre.

—Sí papi. Te quiero.

—Te quiero —le respondió Howard.

Tony vio a sus padres marcharse en el auto desde la puerta de su casa y esa fue la última vez que los vio con vida.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

La muerte de sus padres fue un golpe muy duro para Tony. Sabía que no tendría a sus padres por mucho tiempo, pues ellos ya eran muy grandes cuando la tuvieron, pero nunca se imaginó que los perdería de esa manera. Fue demasiado pronto. Demasiado doloroso.

Después del funeral se había encerrado en su habitación y se había negado a salir. Ni Jarvis ni su tía Peggy —que quería cuidar de ella— pudieron hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Dos semanas después, Tony salió de su cuarto y fue hasta la cocina, donde estaban Jarvis y Peggy tomando un té. Tony se acercó hasta el hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

—Me quiero quedar contigo —fue todo lo que había dicho.

Su tía Peggy aceptó su decisión, pues sabía perfectamente que, para Tony, Jarvis era como un segundo padre y él, al nunca haber tenido familia, la quería como a su propia hija. Pero no se fue de la mansión hasta que a Tony le hubiera quedado claro que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa, cuando lo necesitara.

Tony regresó a la escuela, manteniendo siempre presente las palabras de aliento de su padre, y continuó siendo la mejor de su generación. A los quince años se terminó la carrera de Ingeniería eléctrica, y dos años después se graduó con dos maestrías.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Como Tony aún no podía hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre —que en esos momentos se encontraba en las manos de Obadiah Stane—, Tony empezó a hacer algunos estudios independientes, hasta que Jarvis falleció.

Fue una muerte natural. Tony entendió y aceptó más rápido la muerte de Jarvis, que las de sus padres, y no porque el hombre no fuera su verdadero padre, pues lo amaba como si lo fuera. Era sólo que ya lo veía venir.

El hombre era casi de la misma edad que Howard, algunos años más grande. Tony podía notar cómo Jarvis cada día se encontraba más y más cansado. En ocasiones se quedaba dormido en el sofá del estudio de Tony cuando le hacía compañía —pues él sabía que a Tony no le gustaba estar sola—, con un libro en la mano que se suponía estaba leyendo.

Un día, Jarvis simplemente ya no despertó.

Se despidió del hombre que había amado como un segundo padre, con su tía Peggy a su lado. La mujer le volvió a ofrecer que se quedara con ella, a pesar de que tenía ya dieciocho años y según Tony, se podía manejar perfectamente. Pero Peggy lo hacía porque también sabía que no le gustaba estar sola, aun así, no aceptó.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Con el atentado del 11 de septiembre del 2001, Tony decidió que usaría su intelecto para ayudar a proteger a su país, por lo que empezó a diseñar armas, tomando como bases y principios los de su padre, pero no podía trabajar en su taller. Simplemente no podía entrar a ese lugar, era como un santuario a su padre. Todo le recordaba a él. En cada rincón, con cada pieza de mobiliario o herramienta en el sitio, un recuerdo diferente se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Entonces abandonó la mansión.

Se compró otra en la otra punta del país, en Malibú, California. Justo sobre el precipicio de un peñasco, con una vista del mar de más de ciento ochenta grados, llena de lujos y lo más nuevo en tendencias. Una casa muy de acuerdo a su estatus, pero después de haber pasado la primera semana ahí, se dio cuenta que era demasiado solitaria.

En el sótano instaló su propio laboratorio y en él empezó a diseñar algo que la ayudara y que no la hiciera sentir tan sola en esa gran casa —aunque nunca lo admitiría—.

Empezó como un simple programa que respondía a su llamado y hacía unas cuantas funciones más. Poco a poco lo fue ampliando para tenerlo en toda la casa.

Cuando despertaba, el programa le daba los buenos días, cuando Tony le pedía la información como el estado del clima, el programa se encargaba de buscar en internet y cuando lo encontraba se lo decía. En ocasiones una respuesta era un poco tardada, pero Tony seguía trabajando para mejorar a la inteligencia artificial.

Ya que era como tener un mayordomo nuevamente, decidió llamarla J.A.R.V.I.S, en honor a su segundo padre y porque no quería tener a ningún otro a su lado.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Cuando Tony cumplió los veintiún años, por fin pudo estar al frente de la empresa de su padre. Obadiah Stane se hizo a un lado y volvió a su puesto de subdirector y Tony se convirtió en la nueva CEO de Stark Industries.

Inmediatamente empezó con la producción de algunas de las armas que había diseñado en los años anteriores. Gracias a sus diseños Stark Industries creció en fama y fortuna, convirtiéndose en la empresa número uno en armamento a nivel mundial y sus acciones estaban por los cielos en la bolsa de valores.

Tony muchas veces iba a las presentaciones de sus armas al ejército, en una de ellas es donde conoció al Teniente Coronel James Rupert Rhodes III con el que empezó una curiosa amistad, y es que Tony no sabía si lo que tenía con Rhody —como le había apodado— era amistad pues nunca había tenido una.

Se llevaba con sus primos, los hijos de tía Peggy —no tenía tíos con lazos de sangre, pues sus padres habían sido hijos únicos—, y con algunos de sus sobrinos, pero nunca había podido conectar con ellos. Tal vez un poco con Sharon, una chica de más o menos su edad, con la que más hablaba en las reuniones familiares, pero, aun así, no era una relación muy estrecha al tener pocos intereses en común.

También, como no había acudido a una escuela como cualquier otro niño, sino que había sido educada en casa, no había podido tener amigos de su edad. Cuando entró al MIT fue peor aún, pues estaba rodeada de personas, pero mucho mayores que no les interesaba relacionarse con niñas genio. En las maestrías fue un poco mejor, la gente le hablaba, pero Tony podía darse cuenta que era por compromiso y para tratar de ganarse su favor, pues sabían perfectamente que, cuando fuera mayor de edad, tomaría el cargo de la empresa de su padre.

Con Rhody fue la primera vez que sintió esa conexión, como si hubiera encontrado un hermano mayor. El Teniente era amable con ella, platicaban sobre todo y nada a la vez, era un poco estirado, lo cual le fascinaba a Tony pues daba pie a fastidiarlo y a ella le encantaba hacerlo.

Con la llegada de más fama, más trabajo había para Tony. No podía con todo y la asistente que Obadiah le había dejado era una inútil, por lo que la despidió y buscó a alguien más.

Después de pasar una eternidad entrevistando a chicas tontas —quería encargarse de eso ella misma— y para nada diligentes —según su punto de vista—, llegó Virginia Potts.

Una chica rubia, alta y delgada. Tenía buenas referencias, era amable y en el instante en que Tony terminó con la entrevista, supo que ella era la indicada. Le dio el puesto y desde ese instante se convirtieron en uña y mugre.

Más que jefa y empleada, se convirtieron en hermanas.

Pepper —como le había empezado a decir de cariño— la acompañaba a todos lados, incluso a las presentaciones de sus armas. En una de ellas es donde Tony presentó a Pepper y Rhody, empezando desde ese momento una maravillosa amistad/hermandad entre los tres.

A Happy Hogan lo conoció un día que iba caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Un hombre le había arrastrado a un callejón y le había intentado robar y Tony sospechaba que quería algo más que su dinero.

Asustada, le había dado todo lo que tenía y cuando estaba a punto de confirmar las intenciones del ladrón, un hombre alto y robusto tomó al tipo del brazo, lanzándolo contra la pared opuesta y golpeándolo repetidas veces hasta que el tipo se levantó y terminó huyendo. El recién llegado se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse —ni se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado caer al suelo—.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó su salvador cuando ya estaba de pie.

—Sí.

Tony trató de tranquilizarse, se sacudió la falda y el saco y se giró nuevamente al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Happy Hogan.

—¿Tiene trabajo señor Hogan?

El hombre frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Le ofrezco trabajo como mi guardaespaldas.

El hombre primero la había visto como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, pero asintió lentamente. Le pidió que la siguiera y llegaron hasta las oficinas de Stark Industries, donde le pidió a Pepper que hiciera el papeleo necesario para emplear a Hogan.

En Happy encontró también a un nuevo amigo, su amistad era también muy especial para ella, a pesar de que Happy siempre se retenía debido a sus posiciones —jefe y empleado—, pero aun así era una de las relaciones más bonitas que Tony hubiera pedido.

Entonces llegó Ezequiel.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Ezequiel Stane un día llegó a Stark Industries a aprender del "negocio" pues su padre estaba pensando en jubilarse. Tony se lo topó nada más al llegar. El hombre le había tumbado unos papeles y le había ayudado a recogerlos.

Para todos podría parecer cliché, el típico chico que trata de llamar su atención y le bota los libros, pero no para ella. Para Tony no era algo conocido, pues ella nunca había pasado por eso, ni tampoco había sido espectadora. En ningún momento se le pudo haber pasado por la mente que ese era sólo un truco para que se fijara en él.

Pero Pepper si se pudo dar cuenta.

Desde el primer instante a Pepper no le gustó Stane hijo, la manera en la que miraba a su amiga era demasiado… peligrosa. Era como si mirara un objetivo, un blanco en el que, en cualquier momento le caería una bomba.

Para su gran alivio, Tony no le hizo mucho caso, simplemente soltó uno de sus comentarios irónicos y se marchó. Pero el tipo era insistente. En la sala de juntas se sentaba a un lado de Tony, acudía a sus presentaciones de armas —cosa que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero el alegaba que quería aprender—, incluso a veces, entraba a su oficina buscando su consejo en algunas cosas y sus sugerencias en otras.

Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro para Anthoniette, siempre amable, siempre caballeroso, siempre siendo el hombre perfecto. Y Tony, que nunca había tenido relación alguna con otro hombre más que su amistad con Rhody, cayó en sus encantos.

Empezaron una relación y con ella vinieron las fiestas, los viajes, las compras de propiedades carísimas en ciudades de lo más excéntricas, las fiestas sociales.

Rhody y Happy tampoco estaban muy felices con Ezequiel. Para Rhodes era un imbécil más que trataba de desviar del camino a su amiga. Para Happy, Ezequiel no era muy diferente del idiota del que la había salvado tiempo atrás.

Lo único que aliviaba a Pepper era que su amiga no se había dejado llevar hasta un exagerado extremo. Tony no había aceptado la solicitud de Stane de vivir juntos y, afortunadamente, tampoco habían pasado juntos ni una noche.

Entonces sucedió el secuestro.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

 **Sé perfectamente que, la versión oficial de Tony como mujer —y quien se casa con Steve— se llama Natasha Stark, y realmente pensaba escribirla, pero siempre que escribía "Natasha" me imaginaba a Romanoff y se me iba la inspiración. Sorry.**

 **Ahora, la fecha de nacimiento oficial de Tony no la encontré, sólo supe que su primera aparición en los cómics fue en marzo del 63, y cómo la necesitaba más joven —no sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustan más las relaciones donde la mujer es menor que el hombre— atrasé un par de décadas su nacimiento. María también es mucho más joven, pero su edad la modifiqué para que Tony también lo fuera.**

 **La modificación de ADN a la que Tony fue expuesto por Howard cuando todavía era un feto es real, en Tierra-616. Howard le pide ayuda a El Registrador 451 para que el embarazo de María llegue a término, él acepta a cambio de mejorar genéticamente a Tony, porque algunos alienígenas —llamados Los Grises— están poniendo su atención en la Tierra, y mejorando el intelecto de Tony, éste puede crear armas que puedan combatir a esos alienígenas.**

 **Si se preguntan por qué agregué a Zeke Stane fue simplemente para agregarle drama xD.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar. Cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden mandármela en un PM.**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar a leer hasta aquí. Si te gustó no olvides agregar a Favoritos o Seguir la historia. Y si decides dejarme un hermoso review te amaré con toda mi alma.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente :***

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 15/12/2016**


	2. Secuestro

.

 **Iron Woman**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Secuestro_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

—Anthoniette Elizabeth Stark, te juro que, si no te levantas en este preciso instante, mañana encontrarás mi renuncia sobre tu escritorio y no sabrás de mí en al menos un año.

Tony gruñó por lo bajo y se revolvió debajo de las sábanas ante las palabras de su amiga y asistente, pero no hizo ni un intento de levantarse, exasperando aún más a la rubia, quien se cruzó de brazos y se apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse.

—Jarvis, las ventanas por favor.

—A la orden señorita Potts —respondió la IA y al instante las ventanas se aclararon, dejando entrar la luz del sol de la mañana, llenando por completo la habitación y haciendo que la mujer sobre la cama se revolviera sobre ella, estirando una mano para tomar una almohada y cubrirse el rostro con ella, aunque claro, eso ya lo había previsto su asistente y había tomado la precaución de moverlas al pequeño sofá del rincón.

—Jarvis —arrastrando las palabras y en un tono de fastidio que era obstruido por la sábana, la mujer sobre la cama continuó—, se supone que eres MI asistente virtual —la mujer se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre la cama, quitándose la sábana de encima y desordenándose el cabello con una mano y el rostro con la otra—, ¿por qué obedeces las órdenes Pepper?

—Lo siento señorita Stark, pero usted me ha dicho que las peticiones de la señorita Potts deben ser acatadas al instante —respondió la IA y Tony podría jurar que escuchaba la voz de su difunto segundo padre y su peculiar tono intransigente en la de su mayordomo virtual.

Como toda respuesta, Tony chasqueó la lengua.

—Tony, tienes que levantarte ahora, de hecho, debiste hacerlo hace dos horas, son las diez de la mañana, ya deberías estar en un avión rumbo a Afganistán junto a Rhodey —regañó Pepper quien pudo ver que la cara de su amiga cambiaba a una entre miedo y consternación. Creyó que su amiga y jefa por fin había comprendido la gravedad de la situación, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan sencillo, pues las siguientes palabras de Anthoniette no hicieron más que aumentar su furia y frustración.

—¿Las diez de la mañana? ¡Pepper! ¿Qué acaso estás loca? ¿Tienes idea de a qué hora llegué anoche? No he dormido más que unas cuantas horas —trató de volver a acostarse, pero fue retenida por el fuerte agarre de su asistente sobre su brazo.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, en este instante te levantas, tomas una ducha y te preparas para ir al aeropuerto.

Anthoniette miró la mano que sostenía su brazo con fuerza y luego levantó la mirada hasta los furiosos ojos azules de Pepper y supo que, si no se levantaba en ese instante y acataba las órdenes de su amiga, perdería a la mejor asistente que podría encontrar en su vida.

Tony soltó un suspiro, salió de la cama y a paso lento, se dirigió hasta el baño.

—La ropa que usarás ya está lista en la puerta del vestidor —escuchó la voz de Pepper desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Te espero abajo, haré algo para que desayunes, o almuerces —agregó lo último en un tono diferente que Tony no pudo identificar debido a la bruma remanente que la borrachera de la noche anterior le había dejado.

Se sentía muy cansada, en ese instante supo que no debió haber aceptado la invitación de Zeke de ir a Las Vegas a pasar el rato y haberse ido a dormir, como le había dicho a Pepper que había hecho.

No es que le ocultara cosas a Pepper, era sólo que ya había sido muy tarde cuando Ezekiel le había propuesto ir con algunos de sus amigos a Las Vegas, y Tony sabía que la rubia se dormía muy temprano.

Después de haber ido a unos cuantos casinos y apostado cantidades de dinero de al menos seis cifras, de las cuales ya no recordaba el resultado debido a las fuertes cantidades de alcohol que Zeke se encargaba de suministrarle, habían regresado a casa.

Tampoco recordaba mucho sobre esos momentos, pero, con la mente un poco más despejada gracias a la ducha, algunas imágenes empezaron a desfilar en su mente, acelerándole el corazón e incrementando sus nervios.

Era casi el amanecer, el chofer de Zeke los había traído hasta la mansión, entraron los dos y juntos se encaminaron hasta su habitación, en donde empezaron a besarse y a desvestirse, cayeron en la cama en un enredo de miembros y ya no podía recordar nada justo desde ese momento.

—¿Jarvis? —llamó a la IA.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—Hum… después de que Ezequiel y yo llegamos a mi habitación… yo… nosotros… —no sabía cómo expresar su duda.

—¿Quiere saber si usted y el señor Stane tuvieron relaciones sexuales?

Tony soltó un jadeo y la barra de jabón se le resbaló de las manos al tiempo de que sus mejillas se calentaron y su respiración se aceleró.

El tono que había utilizado la IA había sido uno muy seco, casi podía sentir la mirada de decepción que tendría si su mayordomo virtual fuese una persona. No le gustaba comparar o igualar a su IA con Edwin Jarvis, pero no pudo evitar evocar esa expresión de desilusión que su difunto mayordomo/segundo padre le daba cuando hacía algo que no era correcto.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero cada vez que trataba de avanzar en su relación con Ezequiel sentía que eso no estaba bien. Después de unos cuantos intentos infructuosos, supuso que era simplemente porque no estaban casados, cosa que había desechado al instante pues no era de mente tan cerrada.

Pero, simplemente, no se sentía correcto, y justo ahora no sabía qué era lo que sentía, si nervios, remordimiento, arrepentimiento o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente sentía que nunca podría perdonarse.

—¿Lo… hicimos? —se aventuró a preguntar, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a pesar de los agradables veintiocho grados centígrados de una mañana de primavera en Malibú.

Jarvis tardó unos segundos en contestar y Tony supo que lo hacía a propósito.

—No —finalmente dijo la IA y Tony se relajó al instante, soltando un suspiro y dejando caer sus hombros. Volvió a tomar el jabón y continuó tallándose la piel.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de… bueno, de que caímos en la cama?

Jarvis volvió a tardar en responder.

—Se quedó dormida.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó sorprendida, deteniéndose al instante— ¿Y Ezequiel? ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué no está en mi habitación?

Una vez más, Jarvis tardó en responder y Tony se dijo a sí misma que si la IA volvía a hacer eso lo desconectaría permanentemente.

—Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida la arropó y se retiró.

Cuando Tony escuchó las palabras de Jarvis un calor se plantó en su pecho, haciéndola suspirar, en parte de alivio y en parte por el comprensivo novio que tenía.

Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios y no la dejó en un buen rato, específicamente cuando, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, chaqueta de cuero negra y unos botines, bajó las escaleras hacia el living en donde encontró a una furiosa Pepper en medio de la sala, con un vaso de licuado en una mano y una manzana en la otra.

—Toma —le extendió los alimentos que Tony se apresuró a recibir, y luego apuntó a la puerta de salida con una mano y la otra la colocó sobre su cadera—, ahora vete.

—Sí, señora —dijo con una sonrisa inocente y se apresuró hasta la salida.

—Señorita —la saludó Happy en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa—. El equipaje ya está arriba —abrió la puerta de atrás del auto para que Tony entrara.

—Ugh, Happy, cariño —dijo después de tomar un trago del delicioso licuado de plátano y fresas que su queridísima amiga había hecho para ella—, lo último que necesito en este momento es estar en el asiento de atrás de un auto y aburrirme como una ostra.

Happy frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué sugiere hacer? ¿Quiere manejar usted? —dijo con el mismo tono educado de siempre.

El rostro de Anthoniette se iluminó al instante, tragó el nuevo sorbo que había bebido del licuado y asintió.

—Sí, pero no ése —apuntó al Rolls-Royce ejecutivo que Happy manejaba—. ¿Qué te parece una carrera?

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Había pocas cosas que Anthoniette podía disfrutar al máximo.

Una de ellas era trabajar en su taller, obviamente. Molestar a Rhodey era otra. Ver películas o series con Pepper era una más. Leer libros y cómics. Jugar con videojuegos. Salir con Ezequiel. Cosas muy comunes que sucedían en su día a día.

Pero Tony no sólo disfrutaba armando o diseñando motores, también disfrutaba hacerlos trabajar y llevarlos hasta el límite. ¿Cómo? Muy simple, en una carrera.

¿Desde cuándo había agarrado el gusto por los autos y sus motores? Pues desde que su padre había puesto una llave para tuercas en su mano y juntos restauraron el Ford Flathead Roadster del 32 el cual siempre mantenía en óptimas condiciones y que guardaba con cariño en su taller.

Ése era un gusto muy extraño y poco "femenino" según la sociedad. A Tony poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, nunca había hecho caso a las habladurías de la gente y no lo haría ni ahora, ni nunca, y mucho menos por algo que amaba hacer y que le recordaba tanto a su padre.

Tener a Happy a su lado había sido un regalo del cielo. Con él ahí, ya no tenía que escabullirse hasta las carreras de coches ilegales, o entrar anónimamente en carreras de motocross, porque sí, su gusto por las carreras y los motores no terminaba en los autos.

Amaba escuchar el ronroneo de los motores cuando los encendía y su rugido cuando aceleraba. También amaba sentir esas agradables vibraciones que colmaban a su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir vivo. Y ni hablar de la adrenalina.

Casi todos los fines de semana Happy y ella iban a algún terreno o carretera poco transitada y hacían una carrera. Por la ética de Happy de tratarla como a su jefa casi no podían convivir como un par de amigos, por eso había celebrado el momento en el que se le ocurrió que podía hacer carreras junto a él y sabía que él también las disfrutaba, como la que estaban teniendo ese ajetreado día.

Happy y ella sabían que no podían ir por las concurridas calles de California durante sus carreras, así que ese día tuvieron que tomar el camino largo y libre hasta el aeropuerto. En algunas ocasiones se topaban con otros autos, los cuales eran rebasados con toda precaución y continuaban con lo suyo.

En un largo tramo recto de carretera, Tony, con su Audi R8 del año, adelantó mucho a Happy y su Roll-Royce al grado de ya no poder verlo por el retrovisor. Sonrió y continuó sin bajar ni un poco la velocidad.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto y bajó del auto, pudo ver a Happy llegar justo después de ella. Le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

—Creí que te había perdido.

—Así fue —respondió Happy mientras bajaba el equipaje del maletero—, pero tomé un atajo.

Tony soltó una carcajada al oírlo. Se giró hacia el avión y pudo ver a Rhodey muy enfadado esperándola justo en la puerta.

—Tres horas, Tony —informó mientras daba golpecitos a su reloj de muñeca—. Tres horas.

—Lo siento, Rhodey, no me sentía muy bien en la mañana —le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro.

Rhodey entrecerró sus ojos, no terminando de creerle del todo.

—Te fuiste de fiesta con Stane, ¿verdad?

Tony frunció sus labios en una extraña mueca.

—¿Pepper te ha ido con el chisme? —le preguntó en un tono de fastidio y separándose de su amigo para sentarse en uno de los asientos.

No que estuviera enojada con su amiga, tampoco le molestaban sus acciones pues sabía que las hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, pero sabía que sus amigos no soportaban a Ezekiel, a pesar de que ponían todo su esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

Tony siempre había sido muy buena observando a la gente.

—No, pero acabas de confirmármelo.

Tony volvió a fruncir sus labios y ahora su ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más en el asiento.

Escuchó a Rhodey suspirar y luego sentarse a su lado.

—Sabías que esto era importante. Según Pepper, a las nueve de la noche ya estabas en la cama, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sólo quise salir un rato para relajarme.

—¿Y tenía que ser precisamente anoche?

Tony murmuró algo por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de responderle cuando él volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No quiero empezar esto peleando contigo —se cambió de asiento y sacando su IPod, se colocó los audífonos y se desconectó del lugar.

Tony gruñó a causa de la desconsideración de su amigo. Sacó su viejo Game Boy y empezó una nueva partida de su Pokémon Esmeralda. Se quedó dormida justo cuando Groudon y Kyogre fueron liberados. Despertó algunas horas después, gracias a su amigo.

—Tenemos que movernos, estamos a poco más de una hora para aterrizar y hay que estar listos desde que pisemos tierra, o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde. Más —le informó.

Tony gruñó algo ininteligible, pero de todas formas se levantó y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Una hora después, Tony salió enfundada en un traje formal de dos piezas a la medida, por supuesto; pantalón y saco negros con unas líneas blancas casi invisibles, blusa blanca y los mismos botines de terciopelo que ya llevaba.

Su cabello estaba completamente recogido por encima de su nuca en un intrincado moño que Rhodey nunca podría aprender a hacer —por fortuna no tenía por qué hacerlo—. Su maquillaje era suave y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo oscuro, casi guindo.

En cuanto Tony puso un pie fuera del avión, sacó sus lentes de sol de su bolso de mano y se los colocó. No se los quitó durante todo el día, ni siquiera para la presentación del nuevo misil de Tony, la cual, para alivio y el buen ánimo de Rhodey, fue un rotundo éxito.

Al momento de volver a la base militar quiso entrar al mismo vehículo, su humor ya había mejorado bastante, pero al parecer su pequeña discusión con Tony la había puesto de malas, y ni siquiera el éxito de un nuevo contrato la haría olvidar su pequeño disgusto hacia él, pues no lo dejó entrar al mismo camper diciéndole indirectamente que era un amargado. Pero ni eso mermó su buen humor, la felicitó y se dirigió a otro vehículo.

Jamás se había arrepentido tanto en toda su vida.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Lo primero que su cuerpo captó fue dolor.

Dolor en sus piernas. Dolor en sus brazos. Dolor en su cabeza. En todo su cuerpo. Pero el peor de todos era el dolor en el pecho.

Abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver todo negro. Después, sus ojos se acoplaron a la oscuridad y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar fuera del alcance de la luz del sol. Algunos segundos después reconoció el lugar como una cueva.

Sintió dificultad para respirar y llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro en donde sus dedos se toparon con algo plástico, lo estiró y lo identificó como una cánula conectada a un tanque de oxígeno. Asustada, se lo había arrancado de mala manera e incorporado en un asqueroso catre que hacía función de camilla.

Al momento de sentarse el dolor en su pecho se hizo más intenso, haciéndola jadear y apretar los ojos en un intento de controlar el dolor.

Cuando las punzadas amainaron, abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en la parte superior de su torso. Estaba cubierto con una camisa blanca que no reconoció como suya, ésta era mucho más larga y más ancha, claramente una camisa de hombre.

Miró más hacia abajo, suspirando con alivio al ver que los pantalones que vestía sí eran los suyos, sucios y algo desgastados, pero suyos.

Regresando la mirada a su pecho, se arrancó los primeros botones de la camisa en su desesperación por ver qué era lo que le causaba tanto dolor. Unas vendas fue lo primero que vio, las cuales estiró hacia abajo encontrándose con un artefacto incrustado en su pecho, casi en medio de sus senos, conectado a una batería de carro.

Cuando sus manos se dirigieron a los cables para desconectarlo una voz se lo impidió.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Tony dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a dónde provenía la voz. Era un hombre. Estaba de espaldas, afeitándose con una vieja navaja frente a un mugriento espejo. Lo único que podía identificar de él era su altura, era más alto que ella, tal vez uno setenta o setenta y cinco. Era alguien mayor juzgando por el poco cabello salpicado de canas que le quedaba sobre la cabeza. Su voz había sonado con un acento extraño, así que su lengua madre no era el inglés.

Y por lo que podía apreciar, el hombre vestía bien, a pesar de estar en una cueva, la cual estaba llena de basura, partes de carros y armas, metales tan atrofiados que Tony no podría saber para que eran usados, y unas cuantas computadoras viejas.

En algunos puntos estratégicos, Tony pudo ver unas cámaras funcionando.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —dijo con voz ronca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

—Salvar tu vida —respondió dando una última afeitada en una de sus patillas—. Cuando llegaste aquí estabas sufriendo un paro cardiaco a causa de la metralla que tienes incrustada en el pecho.

Tony frunció el ceño y en un esfuerzo por recordar, la imagen de bombas lanzadas al camper militar donde viajaba de regreso a la base militar y los chicos tan amables y graciosos que iban con ella, muriendo al ser atacados, se presentó en su mente, seguida de la imagen de un misil —un misil suyo— cayendo justo a su lado y explotando.

No dudaba que, de no ser por el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto, no hubiera sobrevivido.

El hombre se limpió los restos de espuma con una toalla y se giró para encararla. Tony tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de alguna parte.

—Quité toda la que pude, pero aún hay mucha que se dirige a tu corazón, ¿te muestro? —se acercó a ella y le entregó un frasquito de cristal con muchos pedacitos de metal en su interior—. He visto esas heridas muchas veces. Los llamamos los muertos ambulantes, porque una semana después, la metralla llega al corazón.

Tony volvió a mirar el artefacto en su pecho.

—¿Qué es esto? —lo señaló.

—Un electro magneto, conectado a una batería de carro —ahora se encontraba frente a una fogata, cocinando algo en una sartén—. Mantiene a raya los fragmentos de metralla.

Tony se reacomodó la camisa y cerró el cierre de la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Se sentó frente al hombre quien se presentó como Ho Yinsen y fue cuando Tony lo pudo reconocer.

—¿Usted es Ho Yinsen? ¿El pacifista, físico e ingeniero?

—¿Me conoces? —el hombre de verdad parecía sorprendido.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa—. Ha sido uno de mis modelos a seguir. De hecho, fui a una de sus presentaciones, en Berna, hace ya un tiempo, a finales del noventa y nueve.

—Ah, claro. Mi presentación en Berna sobre mis últimos avances en la tecnología —recordó el hombre con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Pero para ese entonces a penas debiste ser una adolescente.

—Sí, bueno, tenía dieciséis años.

—Una edad corta para un tema algo complejo —la miró un poco confundido.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

—Nunca ha habido algo complejo para mí —no lo había dicho con presunción, sino con simpleza, como si dijera que el cielo es azul o que el sol es cálido, y tal vez con un poco de cansancio.

Y eso era algo muy cierto. Mecánica, física, química, incluso arquitectura —la cual cursó en el MIT—, todas habían sido demasiado fáciles de aprender. Todo lo que leía lo aprendía a la primera y nunca lo olvidaba. No sabía si eso era un don o una maldición.

—Pero después de no saber de ti hace algún tiempo creí que se había retirado —continuó ella.

—Bueno, como podrás notar, fue un retiro algo forzoso.

Tony apretó los labios. Yinsen apenas había retirado la lata del fuego cuando pasos resonaron por toda la cueva junto con voces hablando en una lengua de medio oriente.

Yinsen se levantó de golpe, casi tirando la sartén con frijoles que había estado calentando. Se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y dijo:

—Levántate —ordenó, ella obedeció mecánicamente.

Se alejaron unos pasos del fuego hasta llegar a una superficie medianamente plana. Yinsen le pidió que se hincara y colocara sus manos en la nuca. Ella volvió a obedecer, Yinsen inmediatamente tomó la misma posición que ella.

Un grupo de hombres afganos, supuso, entró al lugar y para su total asombro, iban armados con armas de Industrias Stark. No había margen de error, reconocería sus armas entre miles.

El que parecía el líder del escuadrón empezó a hablar. Tony no entendió nada, pero Yinsen le tradujo.

Querían que construyera para ellos el misil Jerico.

—No —soltó sin esperar un segundo.

Lo siguiente que su cerebro procesó fue un agudo dolor en su mandíbula. El hombre le había dado una fuerte bofetada.

Tony giró su rostro —el cual había sido volteado por la fuerza del golpe—, hasta mirar de frente al hombre que la golpeó. Juntando toda la saliva y la sangre que pudo, le escupió al hombre calvo y gordo y repitió:

—No.

La respuesta no fue ni menor ni igual a la anterior. La torturaron por horas con el clásico tambo de agua, una tortura no muy dura en realidad, pero sabía que la próxima no sería tan benévola, y no debería tentar a la suerte cuando, al parecer, era la única mujer en el lugar.

Otro hombre se acercó a ella al final de esas largas horas de tortura. Éste, sin embargo, parecía ser el líder de toda la asociación, llamada los Diez Anillos, según le informó Yinsen, fieles compradores de Industrias Stark, y nuevamente le pidieron que fabricara el misil mientras le daban un "encantador" recorrido por toda su base de operaciones.

Cuando vio las cajas y los embalajes de Industrias Stark poblar todo el lugar, sintió como si una pesada piedra cayera hasta el fondo de su estómago. Tenía que hacer algo, pero necesitaba tiempo, así que finalmente les dijo que sí, y empezó su trabajo en la "construcción" del misil.

Después de conseguir vivir un poco más, necesitaba deshacerse de esa estorbosa batería de carro. La imagen del reactor Arc en la fábrica Stark se le vino a la mente. Era sólo un proyecto inacabado, estancado en algún punto que ya ni recordaba, pero supo que, si lo hacía funcionar, una versión de él más pequeña y portátil, sería la solución a sus problemas. Bueno, el principal de todos.

Con la ayuda de Yinsen, a quien ya le había explicado su plan y mostrado los bocetos de su idea, reunió todo lo que necesitaba de entre los materiales que había solicitado para "construir" el misil.

Esa misma noche ya tenía un reactor Arc funcional del tamaño de su puño.

Una vez libre de la batería de auto, empezó el verdadero trabajo pesado. La construcción de la armadura que llamó Mark I.

Cortar metal, soldarlo, atornillarlo.

Por un instante, casi se sintió en casa.

Recordó aquellos días que pasaba el tiempo construyendo con sus propias manos todo lo que diseñaba. Ahora todo lo que hacía era hacer planos y mandarlos a las fábricas para su construcción en masa.

El dolor en los brazos, su piel manchada de grasa en muchos puntos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, el sudor llenándola por completo, no se había dado cuenta de que extrañaba esa sensación hasta que volvió a sentirla en todo su cuerpo.

Crear utilizando sus propias manos, eso era lo suyo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

—Eres de Gulmira, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tony la noche siguiente, mientras cenaban un poco de sopa de vegetales y jugaban una partida de backgammon.

—Sí —respondió el hombre al tiempo que lanzaba los dados.

—¿Es agradable la vida ahí? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Antes lo era —Tony levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de su compañero, el cual no dejaba entrever ningún sentimiento—. Ahora, no estoy tan seguro.

Tony se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pensando en las palabras de Yinsen. Una duda se le presentó y no pudo evitar expresarla.

—¿Tienes familia? —pregunto tentativamente.

El hombre la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de responder:

—Sí, y la veré cuando me vaya de aquí —eso la hizo relajarse un poco—. ¿Y tú, Tony? —ella le había dado permiso de usar su nombre y él, de tutearlo— ¿Tienes familia?

Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí. Tengo tres amigos que son casi mis hermanos y una preciosa y amorosa tía que me quiere como a su propia hija.

—Bueno, parece que sólo te falta el amor de una pareja para tener todo en la vida —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tony se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había pasado por alto a Ezekiel. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero unos gritos y fuertes pasos se escucharon cerca de ellos.

Inmediatamente se levantaron y se colocaron en la posición que él le había enseñado el primer día. El líder de los Diez Anillos entró con una cara que le decía que no parecía muy contento con su desempeño.

«¿Sí?, pues ándate a la mierda, Imhotep. El misil te lo enviaré desde el escritorio de mi taller, aunque no en el empaque que esperas» pensó mientras le miraba fijamente.

La reunión terminó con una clara amenaza del líder de los Diez Anillos.

El plan había tenido que ser adelantado.

Yinsen y ella estuvieron toda la noche trabajando en lo que les faltaba para terminar el Mark I. Por fortuna ya no era mucho, pero lo que más tardaba en completarse era la carga al máximo del reactor.

Algunos hombres trataron de entrar al lugar, activando la bomba que habían construido con los explosivos que habían sacado de los misiles que desarmaron. Yinsen miró hacia la puerta destruida con nerviosismo.

—Te conseguiré tiempo, Tony.

—No —respondió ella, con el pánico subiendo por su garganta—, apégate al plan.

—Necesitas el tiempo, la carga apenas va por la mitad.

—No, Yinsen, apégate al plan —repitió.

El hombre le dirigió una última mirada y un segundo después corrió hacia la salida, debió tomar una de las armas de los hombres caídos pues lo escuchó disparar hasta casi vaciar el cartucho.

Cuando la carga finalmente estuvo completada, se encaminó a la salida, encontrándose con algunos soldados que iban a su encuentro.

Casi a la salida de la cueva, sobre algunos sacos de comida, encontró a Yinsen herido en el pecho. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo con la armadura, y abrió su casco para poder verlo de frente.

—Vamos Yinsen, levántate. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—N-no… puedo.

—¡Rayos! ¡Te dije que te apegaras al plan! —estaba muy asustada, las lágrimas comenzaban a escocerle los ojos— Tienes que volver con tu familia.

—Mi f-familia ya no… existe T-tony. E-este siempre… f-fue el… plan.

Las lágrimas de Tony empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas sucias.

—N-no… llores. A-ahora… m-me reu… niré con ellos —le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, pero feliz—. V-vuelve… c-con la… tuya. P-protégela.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él trató de extender su sonrisa y con esas últimas palabras, Yinsen cerró los ojos y su dificultosa respiración se detuvo por completo.

Con una mirada de furia, y con mayor decisión, se recolocó el casco y salió al encuentro de los terroristas. Activó el lanzallamas, quemando todas las armas que alcanzó. Sabía que sólo eso era necesario, los explosivos en las armas harían el resto para destruir ése lugar.

Antes de que las detonaciones comenzaran, encendió los cohetes en su espalda, los cuales había modificado para que no explotaran, y la elevaron por los cielos llevándola a al menos tres kilómetros de ahí.

Después de caer en la suavidad de la arena, se desprendió de la armadura y caminó por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que un helicóptero de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses voló sobre ella.

Tony pudo haber llorado de felicidad en ése momento. De hecho, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

Les hizo una señal de paz con sus dedos mientras se dejaba caer en la arena, todo el cansancio, el miedo que no dejó que la invadiera los días pasados, y el alivio la llenaron por completo.

Cuando vio a Rhodey bajar del helicóptero no pudo soportarlo más. Las lágrimas salieron por montones y no hubo nada que les impidiera salir. Su amigo —hermano— llegó hasta donde se encontraba, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el camper divertido?

Tony soltó un sonido que era una combinación de risa, jadeo y sollozo, y se abrazó más a él.

—La próxima vez no te separarás de mí.

Tony no estaba muy segura de que habría una próxima vez, pero por ahora, podía relajarse. Ya todo había terminado.

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Continuará…_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

 **Bien, creo que tengo que disculparme por la tardanza. He andado un poco loca con algunas cosas en la casa y el trabajo, además de que mi bebé —mi perro—, se enfermó, estuvo a muy poco de ser operado, pero ya está mejor y no hubo necesidad de llegar a un punto tan drástico.**

 **Ahora, con el fic.**

 **He agregado algunos datos y características de mi Fem!Tony, como el hecho de que sea una fanática de las carreras. Eso es algo que me ha quedado claro en las primeras dos películas, con la carrera con Happy en la primera y la carrera profesional en Mónaco en la segunda. La idea de un Tony adolescente y rebelde, escabulléndose para participar en carreras clandestinas no era algo muy difícil de idealizar para mí.**

 **He hecho a mi Fem!Tony una gamer también. Y no es porque yo lo sea, es decir, sí, disfruto jugando uno que otro videojuego, pero no a tal grado. Prefiero leer, mil veces leer. Pero cuando pensé en lo que a un(a) niño(a) de los ochentas/noventas como Tony Stark no le podía faltar, fue: una consola de videojuegos. Además, con un Howard comprensivo, que no pensaría que los videojuegos son una pérdida de tiempo, y queriendo dejar a Anthoniette vivir los únicos aspectos de una infancia/adolescencia normal, definitivamente se lo hubiera permitido sin rechistar.  
Extra: el dato del Pokémon esmeralda fue proporcionado por mi hermano. Y si leyeron con atención el summary se darán cuenta de que también se menciona.**

 **En los comics, al menos en los primeros de Iron Man, Tony sí es un gran admirador del trabajo de Yinsen durante su tiempo en la universidad, y, dado que casualmente en el 99 (la conferencia en Berna del MCU) sucede durante el primer año de las maestrías de mi Fem!Tony, quise invertir los papeles.**

 **Tony arquitecta. ¿Recuerdan las dos maestrías? Desde que vi a Tony diseñando personalmente la Torre de los Vengadores supe que su segunda maestría tenía que ser en la arquitectura y aquí no cambiaría por nada ese dato.**

 **Creo que es todo, recuerden que si tienen cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejármelos en un review, o en un MP. Mi bandeja está abierta para todos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Kana-23, Thais y Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por sus reviews.**

 **Thais:** Gracias chica, me alegra no ser la única que no disfruta de estas confusiones xD. Yo también amo el nombre de Anthoniette, aunque estuve a muy poco de llamarla Anthonella :S

 **Nos leemos luego, (la próxima vez no será una espera tan larga).**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 12/02/2017**


	3. De vuelta en casa

.

 **Iron Woman**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _De vuelta en casa_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

La rampa del avión militar se abrió en cuanto tocó tierra. Tony, enfundada en uno de los trajes que habían permanecido en su equipaje en Afganistán, se levantó de la silla de ruedas en la que la habían sentado, mientras se acomodaba la correa del cabestrillo en su brazo derecho. Al segundo siguiente Rhodey se encontró a su lado, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se apoyara en él y ayudarla a bajar del avión.

Pepper se acercó rápidamente a ella y poco le faltó para arrojarse a su cuerpo en un gran abrazo. Pero a pesar de la falta de fuerza que claramente quería emplear su amiga en su agarre, su brazo lastimado se resintió un poco.

—Auch —soltó al tiempo que colocaba su mano libre en la espalda de la rubia.

—Lo siento —Pepper se separó de Tony y se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos irritados.

Tony sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. Desvió la mirada hasta ver a Happy, quien se encontraba a un lado del auto a unos cuántos metros de ellos, y pudo verlo limpiándose una lágrima traicionera él también.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

—No, yo lo siento —miró a Rhodey—. Los he hecho pasar por un espantoso momento.

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa —le respondió—. Nunca hubieras podido saber que eso pasaría.

—Aun así…

—Nada —le interrumpió—, y será mejor irnos, necesitas descansar.

Tony iba a decir algo, probablemente a negarse, pero pareció darse cuenta de algo, o mejor dicho, de la falta de ello.

—¿Dónde está Ezekiel?

Pepper y Rhodey compartieron una mirada extraña por algunos segundos, diciéndose algo que ella no pudo captar. Al final, Rhodey apretó los labios y se giró, Tony pudo notar que empezaba a enfadarse.

Pepper le volvió a dirigir la mirada y Tony la observó, esperando una respuesta.

—Está en la empresa. Le comuniqué que llegarías ahora y dijo que haría todo lo posible por venir.

Tony frunció el ceño.

«¿Todo lo posible? —se preguntó en su mente—. Su novia acaba de regresar después de tres meses de secuestro, ¿y él dice que hará todo lo posible por venir?»

—Tu teléfono —le pidió a Pepper.

—Tony, no…

—Tu teléfono —repitió.

Con una mueca, Pepper le tendió el celular. Tony lo tomó y empezó a marcar el número de Ezekiel. El teléfono timbró tres veces antes de que la voz de su novio contestara de manera animada.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó sin saludar siquiera.

—¿Tony?

—No, el hada de los dientes —respondió sarcásticamente—. Dime dónde estás para darte dinero a cambio de los tuyos.

Escuchó como Ezekiel tragaba saliva y soltaba una risita nerviosa.

—Perdón por no haber ido al aeropuerto por ti, cariño. Es sólo que se filtró la noticia de tu rescate y los periodistas han estado prácticamente acampando fuera de la empresa. En estos momentos estaba por dar un comunicado.

Su excusa no le había satisfecho para nada, pero la información que le proporcionó sí le había interesado.

—Mantenlos ocupados.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Voy para allá —respondió secamente y colgó.

Se giró para caminar en dirección al auto, en donde Happy se apresuró a abrirle la puerta trasera. Entró y Pepper inmediatamente entró por el otro lado.

—¿A dónde, señorita? —preguntó Happy desde el asiento del conductor. Tony le regresó la mirada gracias al retrovisor, pero antes de poder responder, Pepper se le adelantó.

—Al hospital…

—No voy a ir a un hospital —se apresuró a interrumpir—. Estuve cautiva por tres meses, lo que quiero en estos momentos es una hamburguesa con queso e ir a la empresa.

—¿La empresa? —preguntó escandalizada— Tony, como acabas de decir, estuviste secuestrada por meses, necesitas descanso.

—No, lo que necesito es una hamburguesa y una conferencia de prensa. Happy, la hamburguesa primero.

—A la orden, señorita.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Industrias Stark. Entraron por la puerta principal, siendo recibidos por los periodistas, Obadiah y Ezekiel. Éste último rápidamente se acercó a ella, pero Tony le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba todo su enfado, por lo que se acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa de disculpa y le besó una mejilla.

Tony no hizo nada por evitarlo, no cuando tenía demasiadas cámaras fijas en ella. Se separó de él y empezó a caminar en dirección al estrado, Obadiah la detuvo a la mitad para abrazarla y decirle que le alegraba tenerla de vuelta. Cuando llegó a su destino, en lugar de subirse al podio, se sentó en él.

Les pidió a todos que se sentaran frente a ella para que estuvieran más accesibles, y mientras comía una hamburguesa empezó a hablar.

—Papá era demasiado bueno conmigo —les dijo—. Siempre buscaba darme todo. Claro, mamá casi nunca lo dejaba —dijo con una sonrisa y su audiencia se rio con ella.

Dejó de lado la hamburguesa y su expresión se tornó más seria.

—El caso es, que nunca me puse a pensar realmente en su trabajo. Siempre pensé que lo que hacía un padre tan amoroso no podía ser terrible —se detuvo unos segundos, perdida en sus recuerdos—. Nunca lo vi dudar. Lo veía confiar completamente en su trabajo.

» Ahora me gustaría haberle preguntado qué pensaba de él. De las cosas que hacía. Si tenía dudas o conflictos. O si sólo era un hombre devoto a su familia y su trabajo.

Una nueva pausa, pero en esta tenía la mirada enfocada en todos los presentes, su rostro serio y sus ojos llenos de comprensión y madurez.

—Vi morir a jóvenes soldados, con las mismas armas que creé para defenderlos y protegerlos. Y me di cuenta de que me había convertido en parte de un sistema que no le rinde cuentas a nadie.

Algunos flashes iluminaron su rostro en una expresión que nunca habían visto en ella. Las voces titubeantes de algunos reporteros se escucharon, tratando de hacer preguntas, unos cuantos más levantaron sus manos con lentitud.

—¿Qué pasó allá? —preguntó un reportero en la primera fila.

Tony titubeó, pero se puso de pie y respondió:

—Me abrieron los ojos, me hicieron ver que podía ofrecerle mucho más a este mundo que sólo hacer cosas que explotan. Por eso, desde este momento, la división de manufactura de armas será clausurada —ambos Stane se colocaron a sus costados tratando de alejarla del micrófono, pero Tony no se movió hasta que terminó, los periodistas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas—, hasta que sepa cuál será el rumbo que le daré a esta compañía, uno que me satisfaga y que sea un bien para este país.

Al fin se retiró del estrado, dejando a los dos Stane lidiar con los reporteros y salió rápidamente de la sala hasta el auto que seguía aparcado frente a la entrada. Happy le abrió la puerta trasera y se apresuró a subir al asiento del conductor.

Le pidió que la llevara al laboratorio en donde se mantenía el reactor y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban ahí.

Tony permaneció admirando el inmenso reactor frente a ella, escuchando sus fuertes zumbidos y sintiendo los que hacía el que tenía en su pecho, hasta que escuchó la voz de Obadiah detrás de ella.

El hombre no estaba muy feliz con lo que había hecho, pero Tony ya lo había anticipado, por lo que trató de calmarlo y proporcionarle algo de la confianza que sentía en que lograría sacar a flote Industrias Stark, tal y como lo había hecho años antes.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —le preguntó él con una mirada calculadora.

Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Rhodey o Pepper?

—Eso no importa.

—¿Rhodey o Pepper? —repitió.

—Quiero verlo —se limitó a decir.

—Ok, Rhodey —decidió y procedió a desabrocharse el cabestrillo y los primeros dos botones de su blusa hasta que la brillante luz del reactor se pudo apreciar.

El rostro de Obadiah cambió, se veía más relajado y más complaciente. Le dijo que él se encargaría de la junta directiva, que se lo dejara todo en sus manos y que mantuviera un bajo perfil los próximos días. Tony aceptó, en parte porque sabía que Obadiah tenía razón y en parte porque quería trabajar en lo que había estado planeando desde que fue rescatada.

Tenía mucho qué hacer.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —se escuchó la pregunta en cuanto puso un pie dentro de su mansión en Malibú.

Tony dirigió la mirada a la persona que la esperaba en medio de la sala, pero la ignoró y fue hasta la cocina.

—Anthoniette, te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y yo la he ignorado —se acercó hasta el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua, la abrió y le dio un gran trago.

—Tienes que estar desvariando. No puedes cerrar la empresa. ¿Tienes idea de a cuantas personas dejarás en la calle?

—Ah, ah. Estás equivocado —se giró para encararlo—. Yo no cerré la empresa, sólo la división de armamento.

Ezekiel Stane soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse. Segundos después volvió a elevar la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos de Tony.

—La división de armamento _es_ la compañía. Somos una empresa fabricante de armas, ¿qué vamos a hacer si ya no las fabricamos?

Tony soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose de pronto muy fastidiada. No tenía ganas de hablar con Ezekiel si iba a estar hablando sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

—Escucha Ezekiel, esta conversación ya la tuve con tu padre y no pienso tenerla de nuevo contigo. Así que, si vas a estar en ese plan, la puerta te está esperando —se giró en dirección a las escaleras, necesitaba ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

—Anthoniette —la volvió a llamar con un tono de advertencia, después lo escuchó suspirar—. ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con papá?

—Qué te lo diga él. En estos momentos no estoy con ánimos de estar contigo.

—¿Disculpa? Soy tu prometido…

—No, disculpa tú —se giró a él, a unos cuantos escalones de llegar a la cima de las escaleras, con una mirada enfadada pero también algo herida—. No estoy de humor para estar aguantando tus reproches y tu enojo, Ezekiel. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que viví allá? No, no lo sabes, y por lo que he notado no tienes ni el más mínimo interés de saber —sus ojos se entrecerraron, su enfado aumentó—. Ni siquiera estuviste en el aeropuerto para recogerme…

—Tus amigos fueron por ti —la interrumpió en un tono que demostraba poca importancia, desestimando su comentario.

Anthoniette se detuvo para mirarle sorprendida, herida por sus palabras y el tono en ellas.

—Pero tú eres mi prometido —su voz había adquirido un tono triste, herido—. O lo eras.

Ezekiel detuvo lo que iba a decir, cerrando la boca de golpe y abriendo los ojos lo más que podían.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Lo que entendiste —esta vez su voz salió más confiada.

—Pues debo estar equivocado.

—No lo estás. Ya estoy harta Ezekiel, harta de estar defendiéndote, de jurar que me amas, de tratar de demostrarlo.

—Es lo que hago.

—No Ezekiel, es lo que yo hago. Siempre soy yo la que defiende los supuestos sentimientos que tienes por mí.

—Si esto es por lo de tus amigos, nena, ya sabes que no les caigo bien.

Tony negó con la cabeza, sus hombros caídos demostrando que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir manteniendo su relación.

—No, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, o tal vez en parte, pues tú sabes que no les agradas, pero no haces nada por demostrarles que de verdad me amas, o tratar de ser su amigo. ¿Por qué yo si tengo que esforzarme en encajar con los tuyos, yendo a fiestas o viajes en los que no quiero estar, o haciendo cosas que no me gustan, pero tú no puedes poner el mismo esfuerzo para encajar con los míos?

» Sabes que ellos son mi familia. La única que me queda, y ellos junto con tía Peggy lo son todo para mí. Y si tú no puedes poner un poco de tu parte para convivir con ellos, entonces no sé qué es lo que sigo haciendo contigo.

Anthoniette volvió a negar con la cabeza un par de veces y después volvió a verlo a los ojos.

—Es todo, no más. El incidente de esta mañana sólo ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia.

—Anthoniette… —su tono era más precavido, su mirada había cambiado, pero Tony no podía identificar el sentimiento que guardaba.

—Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las que enfocarme —lo interrumpió—, como limpiar mi nombre y el de mi padre, levantar nuestra compañía desde sus cimientos, hacer un bien mayor por el mundo— se giró y subió los pocos escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la segunda planta—. No voy a tener tiempo de mantener esta relación a flote.

Y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Se acercó a la gran cama y se dejó caer en ella, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y Anthoniette se apresuró a cubrirse el rostro con una almohada.

Dolía, por supuesto que dolía. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. No podía seguir manteniendo su relación con Ezekiel, no cuando él no le daba ni un poco importancia.

— _Sólo tienes que hacerte cuatro preguntas para saber si es el correcto —_ recordó lo que le había dicho su tía Peggy cuando Tony le confesó que Ezekiel le había propuesto matrimonio—. _¿Es lo que tu padre hubiera querido para ti?_

 _—No lo sé —_ respondió titubeante y su tía Peggy hizo una mueca.

— _¿Es lo que mereces?_

 _—Tal vez._

 _—Lo tuyo con él, ¿es lo que realmente quieres?_

 _—Si._

 _—¿Estás satisfecha con tus respuestas anteriores?_

Ahí Tony había dudado, pero no más de unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir firmemente y responder:

— _Sí._

Ahora podía decir sin dudar que eso no era lo que ella quería, no era lo que merecía y, obviamente, no era lo que su padre hubiera querido para ella.

Tony respiró lo más profundamente que la almohada sobre su rostro la dejó, después se la quitó de encima y se sentó sobre la cama limpiándose las lágrimas. No debía estancarse, ni siquiera un poco. Tenía que continuar, seguir con su día a día.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha, ropa limpia y un nuevo reactor en su pecho.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Ezekiel llegó trinando de furia a su casa, le arrojó su maletín a la primera sirvienta que se plantó frente a él y se dirigió con pasos largos y fuertes hasta el salón principal, que era donde se encontraba su padre, bebiendo una copa de Brandy en uno de los sillones frente al ventanal.

—Parece que, después de todo, vamos a poder beneficiarnos con su regreso —fueron las palabras con las que lo recibió Obadiah.

Ezekiel se detuvo en su marcha, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de despejar su mente de la furia que la nublaba.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Anthoniette.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, se acercó lentamente a su padre y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—La maldita arpía logró estabilizar el reactor.

Ezekiel bajó la mirada, analizando las palabras de su padre. Si Anthoniette había estabilizado el Reactor Arc, eso significaba que podrían entrar a la industria energética, hacer más contratos y por ende, más dinero.

—Eso es genial, ¿dónde está?

—En su pecho —el tono oscuro en la voz de su padre hacía un juego perfecto con su expresión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está en su pecho, es una miniatura comparado con el que está en la empresa, tal vez del tamaño de mi puño —dijo mientras analizaba el tamaño de su puño.

Ezekiel frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué está ahí?

Obadiah frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido.

—¿No te lo dijo?

Negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

—No, tuvimos una discusión y ella la finalizó terminando nuestro compromiso.

—¿Qué? —gruñó su padre— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Desde el principio

—Cuando llegó a su casa la enfrenté, tratando de que olvidara esa estúpida idea de cerrar la división de armamento, pero de pronto salió con cosas de que no hacía mucho por mantener nuestra relación, y no-sé-qué, al final dijo que ya no lo aguantaba y terminó el compromiso.

—¡Si serás imbécil! —bramó Obadiah, poniéndose de pie y lanzando su vaso con alcohol al otro lado del salón.

Ezekiel también se puso de pie, pero dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse de su furioso padre.

—Si había alguien en quien ella confiara lo suficiente para dejar examinar el reactor, ¡eras tú!

Obadiah se alejó de su hijo antes de hacer algo que lamentara, y no porque se fuera a arrepentir, sino porque un ojo morado en el rostro de su hijo sería difícil de explicar.

—Te dije que no hicieras ni dijeras nada, sólo ser el estúpido novio amoroso y preocupado que se supone que eres —sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, furiosos.

Ezekiel tragó grueso, y trató de excusarse.

—Lo arreglaré, puedo hacerlo, sólo tengo…

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió—, parece que la estupidez Stark sí tiene un límite, por fin pudo ver que eras un inútil, bueno para nada, y se ha deshecho de ti.

Ezekiel apretó sus puños con fuerza, aguantando todo lo que su padre le decía.

—Yo lo haré —se giró en dirección a las escaleras—, tú mañana tomarás un vuelo a Nueva York, te quiero preparando una junta para destituir a Anthoniette Stark de su puesto.

El hombre mayor llegó al segundo piso y sin decir nada más, se metió en su habitación, dejando a Ezekiel de pie en medio del salón, con los puños apretados y sintiéndose furioso y estúpido.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Pepper llegó a la mansión de Tony muy temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. Jarvis la recibió con los buenos días y la ubicación de Tony, que, para su no muy grande sorpresa, se encontraba en el taller.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? —le preguntó mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesita de centro en la sala.

—Desde anoche —le respondió la IA.

Eso sí la tomó por sorpresa. Después de haberla dejado en la puerta principal Pepper pensó que se iría directamente a la cama, pues la notaba muy cansada, y sumado a todo lo que había pasado, un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba.

—¿No ha dormido nada? —su tono era de incredulidad.

—Así es. Después de discutir con el señor Stane, tomó una ducha y bajó a su taller.

Al escuchar a Jarvis, Pepper suspiró. Ahora lo entendía todo. Si habían discutido, Tony no iba a tener descanso alguno y ella no era alguien que perdiera el tiempo.

—¿Y ahora por qué fue la discusión? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararle un licuado a su amiga.

—Me parece que es mejor que ella se lo explique, señorita Potts.

Pepper detuvo sus movimientos, inclinada frente al refrigerador con una charola de fresas en la mano.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Me temo que sí señorita Potts.

Pepper tomó una honda respiración y la soltó lentamente. Se apresuró a hacer el licuado y lo vació en un vaso de vidrio, tomó una manzana de la canasta de frutas y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al taller. Al llegar a las puertas de cristal pudo verla reposando en una extraña camilla, con medio cuerpo medianamente erguido y sólo con el sostén en su parte superior.

Tapeó su clave y entró, trayendo hacia ella la atención de la castaña.

—Oh, Pepper —la saludó con una sonrisa—, que bueno que llegas, necesito de tu ayuda.

Pepper frunció el ceño, pero se acercó, dejando el licuado y la manzana en una de las mesas a su paso.

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó cuando pudo ver el aparato que se posaba en el pecho de Tony, por debajo de sus senos—. ¿Es lo que te mantiene con vida?

—Era, ahora es una reliquia. Esto es lo que me mantendrá viva —le dijo mostrándole un nuevo reactor.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? —le preguntó no sabiendo muy bien en qué la podía ayudar.

—Necesito que saques un cable que se encuentra debajo de esta cosa —se sacó el reactor de su pecho y se lo pasó, Pepper lo tomó y lo dejó en una de las mesitas a su lado.

—¿Esto es seguro? —preguntó insegura.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber cuál cable es?

—Es el único que hay, es un cable de cobre.

Pepper acercó su mano al agujero en el pecho de su amiga y lentamente metió su mano en él.

—Ugh, esto es asqueroso, está lleno de pus.

—No es pus, es líquido inorgánico que expulsa el aparato, no mi cuerpo.

—Pues, aun así, apesta.

—Lo sé, ahora, el cable, ¿lo tienes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es retirarlo, sin tocar los bo-¡oh! —exclamó al final.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustada.

—Nada, debí advertirte antes, no dejes que toque los bordes, como en operando —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No es momento para tus bromas, Anthoniette —le reprendió, después suspiró y se dispuso a sacar el cable—. Ya está.

—Muy bien, ahora, hay un imán al final no lo vayas a saca-¡ah!

Demasiado tarde, Pepper ya había sacado el imán y al instante, la pantalla con los signos vitales de Tony, cerca de la camilla, empezó a emitir un sonido de alarma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—N-nada, sólo me está dando un paro cardiaco.

—¿Qué? ¡Tony! Dijiste que esto era seguro.

—Está bien —su voz salía forzada—, sólo hay que conectar esto al final y todo estará bien.

Le pasó el nuevo reactor y Pepper se apresuró a conectarlo.

—¡Uff! —exclamó Tony con una sonrisa— Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que creí.

—Anthoniette, no vuelvas a pedirme que haga algo así —la reprendió, con el corazón todavía acelerado por el susto.

—¿Y a quién más se lo voy a pedir? —le preguntó con una sonrisa triste— Eres la única persona que siempre está a mi lado. En quien confío plenamente. Eres mi hermana.

Pepper se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Tony, y no deseaba estropear el momento, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y Ezekiel?

El rostro de Tony cambió inmediatamente, se levantó y empezó a recoger lo que había utilizado, dándole la espalda. Cuando Pepper empezó a creer que no le iba a responder, Tony dijo:

—Ya no estamos juntos.

La boca de Pepper se abrió por completo, al igual que sus ojos, sorprendida por su respuesta.

—¿Ya no…? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

Tony suspiró, la encaró y se recargó sobre la camilla en la que había estado.

—Ya no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

—¿Soportarlo?

—Su poco interés en lo nuestro.

Pepper no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su amiga y no iba a restregárselo en la cara con un "te lo dije". Tony no necesitaba eso ahora, necesitaba una amiga.

Se limpió las manos en una franela que tenía Tony sobre la mesa y se giró para tomar el licuado y ofrecérselo.

—¿Qué te parece una tarde de películas, comida chatarra y unas retas en Just Dance?

Tony sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos recuperaron algo de su brillo. Tomó el licuado de fresas y kiwi y dijo:

—Será mejor que te prepares para perder.

—¡Ha! Ya veremos, he estado practicando, esta vez no me vencerás tan fácil.

Tony soltó una risita, y después de ordenarle a Babas que limpiara el desastre, las dos se encaminaron al primer piso, Pepper todavía con el reactor en la mano. Ordenaron pizzas, hicieron palomitas y sacaron el helado del refrigerador, preparando todo para disfrutar de un día entre amigas.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Después de ese maravilloso y agradable día en compañía de Pepper, Tony había podido descansar muy bien toda la noche. Su corazón se encontraba más tranquilo, al igual que sus pensamientos, era el momento para continuar con sus planes.

Pero primero tenía que hablar con alguien a quien deseaba integrar en lo que ansiaba crear. Sabía que le encantaría, ya podía imaginar la emoción en su cara.

Así que, por esa razón, se levantó temprano al día siguiente, salió a su encuentro enfundada en un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra y calzando unos botines negros que repiqueteaban a cada uno de sus pasos, el sonido rebotando en el espacio de ese amplio hangar de las fuerzas armadas aéreas.

Llegó hasta su destino, haciendo una broma frente a los reclutas bajo el mando de su amigo y hermano, haciéndolos reír a todos.

—Qué gran sorpresa —dijo Rhodey cuando se quedaron solos, después de despachar a sus subordinados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida.

—No creí verte tan pronto caminando fuera.

—Sí, bueno, no sólo estoy caminando —paseó la mirada a su alrededor por un par de segundos, después la fijó en su amigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí, es algo fantástico, y quiero que participes.

Rhodey sonrió ampliamente.

—Genial, vas a hacer feliz a un montón de gente por aquí, después de todo ese show en la conferencia de prensa.

Tony sonrió algo incómoda, se tocó con nerviosismo el cabello que tenía atado en una coleta alta y respondió:

—Esto no es algo para el ejército —pudo ver el ceño de Rhodey fruncirse y su nerviosismo aumentó—. Es algo… diferente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres humanitaria o algo así?

—No, espera, necesito que me escuches…

—No —la interrumpió—, lo que necesitas es tiempo para pensar y despejar tu mente.

Su tono había sido duro, intransigente. Tony resintió el rechazo y la desaprobación, pero sonrió, aunque podía apostar que no se veía ni un poco real.

—Ok, está bien.

Rhodey asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos al tiempo que decía:

—Que gusto verte, Tony. En serio.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

—Te veo luego —le dio la espalda y se encaminó a donde sus subordinados lo esperaban sin dirigirle otra mirada a su amiga.

Tony soltó un gran suspiro, su ánimo bajó mucho después de su charla, pero eso no la iba a desanimar. Se dirigió a la salida, en donde su auto la esperaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a él, su celular empezó a timbrar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y observó la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen de contacto que se mostraba. Contestó y rápidamente se lo colocó en la oreja.

—Gracias por llamar y decir que te encuentras bien —escuchó a la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento cariño, pero he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza este par de días.

Escuchó a la otra mujer suspirar antes de volver a hablar.

—Bueno, ya no importa, pero vas a tener que traer tu trasero hasta Richmond.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó preocupada— ¿Ha pasado algo?

La otra mujer bufó antes de responder:

—¿Que si ha pasado algo? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Fuiste secuestrada!

Tony relajó el cuerpo ante su respuesta sarcástica.

—Oh, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta —también respondió sarcásticamente.

—Pues acá hay alguien aquí que sí se dio cuenta.

Y entonces Tony lo entendió.

—Oh, no —dijo en un lamento.

—Así es, y es mejor que vengas de inmediato a verla si no quieres que un día de estos la encuentres frente a tu puerta principal.

Tony suspiró y dio los últimos pasos para llegar hasta su auto. Abrió la puerta al tiempo que decía:

—Ok, voy para allá, mantenla unas horas ocupada.

—¿Vas a venir hoy mismo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, apenas son las ocho de la mañana —encendió su auto y se apresuró a salir del campo militar—. No tardaré mucho, estaré ahí como a las tres de la tarde, o antes.

—Si tú lo dices —no se escuchaba muy convencida.

—Tengo un Jet privado que puede viajar a más de seiscientas millas por hora, querida, estaré ahí antes de las tres.

La otra mujer soltó una risita.

—Hasta pronto Tony.

—Hasta pronto, Sharon.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Después de haber colgado con Sharon, Tony se apresuró a llamarle a su piloto personal, para que tuviera listo el Jet lo más pronto posible, después le marcó a Pepper, pidiéndole de favor que preparara una pequeña maleta con algunos cambios de ropa informal, pues estaría fuera por algunos días.

Pepper obviamente se reusó, pero cuando le explicó lo que haría esos días cambió de parecer, incluso le comentó que ese viaje le podría hacer bien. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Tony supo perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

Así que, después de recoger la maleta y un rápido viaje hasta el aeropuerto en el Rolls-Royce manejado por Happy, se encontraba abordando su avión. Para las diez de la mañana ya iba volando por los cielos y para las dos de la tarde, estaba aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Richmond, en Virginia.

Le hubiera gustado manejar un auto, pero se decidió por subirse a un taxi. Le dio la dirección al chofer, y antes de las tres de la tarde, cruzó las puertas de la Residencia para Adultos Mayores de Richmond, en donde lo primero que vio fue a una mujer rubia de más o menos su misma edad, mirando fijamente su reloj en su muñeca.

—Tres minutos para las tres —dijo la rubia en cuanto se detuvo frente a ella—. Wow, no creí que te lo tomarías tan en serio.

Tony sonrió, se quitó los lentes de sol y se bajó la capucha de la chaqueta.

—Ya deberías saber, que todo lo que digo lo digo en serio.

La rubia sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegra tanto verte con bien, Tony.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Sharon —la abrazó de vuelta—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me alegra estar de vuelta.

—Bueno, creo que todos estarían felices de haber sobrevivido a un secuestro.

Finalmente se separaron y se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Tony.

—Bien, lo llevó muy bien. Siempre supo que lograrías volver.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo supo durante casi todo el tiempo —le explicó—. No sabemos cómo rayos lo logró, pero se enteró casi desde el principio.

—Uff, entonces me espera una buena.

Sharon asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, parece que después de todo, sí tendremos un funeral —respondió bromeando.

—Idiota, iré a verla —le avisó, pero antes de dar dos pasos Sharon la detuvo.

—Está con alguien más.

—Ah, bueno —respondió confundida—. Entonces esperaré.

—Claro que no —dijo con un bufido—. No te lo dije para que esperaras, era un simple aviso —la empujó en dirección al elevador—. No sabe que venías, pero estoy segura que no querrá esperar ni un minuto más.

—Pero de seguro será algo rudo que entre mientras está hablando con alguien más.

Sharon llamó al elevador y Tony se giró para verla directo al rostro.

—Tonterías. No sé quién es, pero debe ser alguien que buscaba una entrevista o algo así. El tipo es demasiado joven para ser amigo o conocido de ella.

El elevador llegó en ese momento y Sharon empujó a Tony a su interior. Entró ella también y presionó el botón del piso correcto.

—¿No sabes su nombre?

—No. Sólo lo vi un par de segundos mientras entraba a la habitación, luego recibí tu mensaje de que estabas por llegar y bajé.

El timbre del elevador les anunció la llegada antes de que se abrieran las puertas. No dijeron nada más en los escasos momentos que tardaron en llegar a la habitación, y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta correcta Tony se giró para ver a Sharon.

La rubia le sonrió y le dijo con un gesto que entrara. Tony tocó un par de veces la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió lentamente.

Su mirada inmediatamente se posó en la mujer que abría mucho los ojos y su sonrisa se extendía de lado a lado en su rostro.

—¡Tony! —la mujer mayor gritó, llena de felicidad y sorpresa.

Tony entró y cerró la puerta mientras le respondía la sonrisa, y se apresuró a llegar a su lado en cuánto la vio intentando levantarse de la cama en la que reposaba.

—Oh Dios mío, estás aquí —dijo la mujer al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Sí tía Peggy, aquí me tienes, sana y salva —dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Oh, hija mía no vuelvas a darme un susto así —le acarició la espalda y el cabello, aunque más parecía que trataba de convencerse de que Tony realmente estaba ahí—. No tienes idea de cómo me he sentido estos últimos meses.

—Lo siento, trataré de no darte más de estos sustos.

—Pues más te vale —la mujer la separó de su cuerpo, y le dirigió una mirada severa, que después se suavizó, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Tony y le acarició las mejillas—. No puedes hacerme esto, imagina que algo te hubiera pasado, ¿qué les hubiera dicho a tus padres cuando me encontrara de nuevo con ellos? No, ¿con qué cara me atrevería a verlos de frente?

—Tranquila, tía, aquí estoy, no me ha pasado nada.

Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra por algunos segundos antes de escuchar un carraspeo desde el otro lado de la cama de donde se encontraba Tony.

Las dos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de donde vino el sonido. Peggy pareció recordar que el hombre frente a ellas ya se encontraba ahí desde antes de que llegara Tony.

Mientras tanto, Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse en el momento que su mirada se encontró con la del otro sujeto. Era alto, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, con los ojos de un maravilloso color azul, el cual ni siquiera tenía con qué compararlo. Eran de un azul más hermoso que el del cielo, más brillantes que el mar, más preciosos que un par de zafiros.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —Tony escuchó a su tía hablar, pero no pudo despegar la mirada del hombre frente a ellas—, mis emociones me han distraído.

» Ella es Anthoniette Stark —su tía la presentó y el hombre frente a ella abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su nombre, mirándola con mayor interés—. Y como puedes suponer, es la hija de Howard.

Si Tony hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos se hubiera dado cuenta de que las palabras de su tía insinuaban que el hombre también era un conocido de su padre, pero se le escapó ya que más de la mitad de su atención seguía fija en ese hombre.

—Anthoniette —la llamó su tía, haciéndola despegar la mirada del otro y fijarla en ella—, este hombre de aquí es un muy viejo amigo —dijo como si hubiera una broma oculta—. Su nombre es Steve Rogers.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

 **Bueno, como pudieron leer, los grandes cambios ya están empezando. Steve y Anthoniette ya se han conocido, incluso antes de que se convirtiera en Iron Woman, y bueno, no sé si decirles esto califique como spoiler, pero los siguientes capítulos van a estar inspirados en el cómic Captain America: Man Out of Time, al tiempo que avanza la historia de Iron Man. Así que, empieza el Stony, eso sí, va a ser una relación lenta.**

 **El capítulo me ha quedado larguísimo, casi seis mil palabras y no quise acortarlo porque este final era el que tenía planeado, ya saben, me gustan los finales de capítulos lo más dramáticos u oportunos que se pueda, y si no lo sabían, pues ya lo saben, y bueno, a lo que iba, que este capítulo sea largo no quiere decir que los que siguen serán iguales, de hecho, mi largo normal son caps de entre tres mil y cuatro mil, así que probablemente el siguiente vaya estar muy reducido comparado a este. Sólo aviso.**

 **Creo que en este capítulo no hay nada que aclarar, pero ya saben que, si tienen alguna duda, comentario o crítica constructiva, pueden dejarme un lindo review. Trataré de responderlos a la brevedad.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Guest, Niwa99 y Fujoshi-chan68 por sus comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo chicas(os).**

 **Guest:** lo sé, a mi también me entristece la muerte de Yinsen, a pesar de que he visto la película muchas veces :c. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que la espera también haya valido la pena esta vez.

 **Niwa:** Lo sé, yo también exijo un cómic de la tierra 3490, Marvel nos lo debe después de tantas referencias Stony regadas por todos los cómics. Que bueno que te agrade mi fic, y bueno, como ya leíste, estos dos ya se encontraron de forma muuuuy diferente.

 **Es todo por ahora, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 06/03/2017**


	4. Nuevos Inicios

**.**

 **Iron Woman**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Nuevos Inicios_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

Anthoniette escuchó el nombre de ese extraño y algo al fondo de su mente empezó a cosquillear. Ése nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, pero, debido a que los asombrosamente azules ojos del hombre frente a ella la tenían hipnotizada, no logró que, sea lo que fuera, hiciera conexión en su cerebro.

—Mucho gusto —dijo aquél hombre una vez que se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a decir nada.

Anthoniette se sonrojó, apenada, y balbuceó:

—E-el gusto es mío.

Su sonrojo aumentó y se maldijo mentalmente.

«¿Pero qué mierdas me pasa? Acabo de conocer a este hombre, ¿por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa?»

Tony inhaló una gran cantidad de aire de la manera más imperceptible posible para las dos personas junto a ella, la retuvo un par de segundos y, finalmente, la dejó salir silenciosamente.

Pudo ver al hombre fruncir el ceño en su dirección y, al parecer de Tony, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su tía se adelantó y dijo:

—Vi tu conferencia de prensa en la televisión.

Anthoniette parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance, y se giró para ver a su tía a los ojos, temiendo encontrar una mirada de decepción en sus ojos. Pero para su alivio, la mirada en los ancianos y sabios ojos de su tía Peggy era de cariño y comprensión.

Pero de todas formas quiso asegurarse preguntando:

—¿No estás decepcionada?

Peggy frunció el ceño, todavía mirándola como un padre mira a su hijo cuando éste aprende una lección de vida: con orgullo.

—¿Decepcionada? Por supuesto que no —negó un par de veces con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando a que hagas esto?

—¿Qué? —casi gritó, sorprendida y dando un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

—¿Acaso crees que tu padre, tu madre y yo, incluso Jarvis, queríamos que siguieras el trabajo de Howard? —volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero esta vez más lento y con una mirada de nostalgia plantada en sus ojos vidriosos— Claro que no, tu padre no te enseñó todo lo que sabía para que tomaras su lugar en la compañía una vez que él ya no estuviera.

Peggy se detuvo, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo, luego sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ella, con una mirada más firme.

—Te responderé a algo que mencionaste en la conferencia —Tony frunció el ceño—. Dijiste que te gustaría haberle preguntado a tu padre si tenía dudas o conflictos acerca de su trabajo —se detuvo, como si esperara algo.

Tony asintió pensando que su afirmación era lo que necesitaba para que continuara, y funcionó pues su tía siguió:

—Dime una cosa, Tony, ¿alguna vez lo viste trabajar mientras diseñaba armas?

Tony frunció el ceño y trató de recordar, pero nada se le venía a la mente. Negó con la cabeza y su tía entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

Tony frunció más el ceño y trató de recordar con más fuerza, pero todo lo que se le venía a la memoria eran bocetos de los inventos más extraños de su padre. Recordó el prototipo del Reactor Arc, el extraño auto volador que nunca pudo hacer volar, los motores, los códigos binarios que tomó de uno de los diarios de Howard que fueron la base de lo que ahora era J.A.R.V.I.S, y muchas otras cosas, pero nada de armas.

Nada se le venía a la mente y abrió los ojos —los cuales había cerrado sin darse cuenta— para ver una vez más a su tía, pero ella seguía mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando.

Entonces algo dentro de su mente se sacudió y un recuerdo olvidado —o posiblemente enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria— salió a flote. Un recuerdo que probablemente nunca hubiera tratado de recuperar, pues era el único recuerdo "desagradable" que tenía de su padre.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Tony tenía cinco años, era de noche, una noche muy fría; aunque no recordaba si el clima realmente era frío en esas fechas o simplemente su mente lo guardó así por lo que había presenciado.

Tony salió de su cama a media noche porque había escuchado ruidos extraños. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, no le habló a nadie, ni a su madre, ni a Jarvis. Al llegar a la sala escuchó más ruidos extraños procedentes del taller de su padre. Se encaminó hasta allí y entró silenciosamente.

En el lugar no había nadie, pero pudo ver una puerta —que siempre había pensado que era una pared— entreabierta. Se acercó a ella y se asomó.

Su pequeño cuerpo se congeló en su lugar al ver lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación que identificó como otro taller. Howard estaba ebrio —en ese entonces no conocía ese adjetivo, pero ahora podía identificarlo—, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Se veía muy enfadado, pero la infantil mente de Tony no podía identificar el por qué.

—Fffeli…cidades Howar… acabas de crear… algo que destruye… —decía, arrastrando las palabras e interrumpiéndolas con hipidos— ¡Otra vez! —en este punto arrojó el vaso de vidrio contra la pared, donde se estrelló, esparciendo todos los trozos en muchas direcciones.

La pequeña Tony respingó en su sitio y para su alivio no fue lo suficientemente violento como para llamar la atención de su padre. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, y a pesar de eso, no se movió ni hizo el intento de volver a su habitación.

— Ni siquiera pudiste… encontrar al capitán... No pudiste… hacer nada b-bueno... por este mundo —se lanzó hacia una mesa de trabajo y arrojó todo lo que había en ella al suelo. Arrancó planos de las paredes, azotó mesas, tiró sus herramientas y hasta sus banquillos—. No pudiste crear… nada bueno… —y luego se giró, y sus ojos furiosos se fijaron en los atemorizados de Tony.

Toda furia, repulsión y odio en su expresión y en su postura se desvaneció al instante. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, pero no era enojo, era algo más que la pequeña Tony no pudo identificar, y cuando su padre dio un paso en dirección a ella, Tony dio uno hacia atrás.

Dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Howard y Tony perdió el temor a su padre que se había creado en su interior en esos escasos minutos.

Howard cayó de rodillas frente a Tony, con los ojos llorosos y las manos extendiéndose lentamente en su dirección.

—No, mi niña, no me temas —la voz de Howard se escuchaba más firme que antes, pero con un ligero temblor que Tony le adjudicó a las lágrimas que ahora rodaban sobre las mejillas de su papá.

Tony corrió a los brazos de su padre sin rastro del miedo que la había llenado. Lo abrazó con fuerza y trató de consolarlo para que dejara de llorar.

Tenía miedo, pero no de su padre, ahora tenía miedo de lo que le sucedía a su padre. Nunca lo había visto llorar, y sus propios ojos achocolatados empezaron a aguarse.

—No llores papi, no te tengo miedo, nunca me darás miedo, ¡te quiero mucho! —se apresuró a decir pensando que su padre sufría por su culpa.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, mi niña.

Su padre se levantó y salió de ese extraño taller, llevándola hasta el diván que había en medio de su taller de siempre. Se acostó en él, colocando a Tony sobre su pecho y la empezó a arrullar mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Tony estaba por caer dormida cuando escuchó a su padre susurrar:

—Eres un idiota, Stark, creaste lo más hermoso que podría tocar este mundo que ayudaste a casi destruir.

Y lo último que su mente registró, fue un suave beso sobre su frente.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Tony abrió sus ojos llorosos una vez más y se fijaron en los de su tía Peggy, quien le miró con cariño y comprensión.

—El deseo de tu padre nunca fue que Industrias Stark se convirtiera en la empresa número uno en diseño y venta de armas. ¿Crees que, de haberlo deseado, no lo hubiera logrado?

Tony no dijo nada, tratando de tragarse el nudo que se había plantado en su garganta.

—Tu padre deseaba cambiar al mundo, Tony, pero no a base de violencia —dijo Peggy mientras le acariciaba las mejillas húmedas—. Simplemente las circunstancias en su época no se lo permitieron de otro modo.

Tony hipó un par de veces y sorbió su nariz.

—Y por favor, no te vayas a culpar por esto —continuó su tía—, y espero que no me culpes a mí tampoco —Tony empezó a negar con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Peggy no la dejó—. Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta por ti misma, pensando que tomarías la decisión sin la influencia de los ideales de nadie más, incluyendo los de tu padre. Pero tal vez esperé demasiado —su voz tembló y Tony le tomó las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No tía…

—De no ser por mi absurda idea de esperar —la interrumpió—, no hubieras sido secuestrada, nada de lo que sufriste estos últimos tres meses hubiera sucedido.

Tony negó una vez más antes de decir:

—No tía, hiciste bien —se limpió una lágrima—. Tenías razón, tenía que ver por mí misma lo que estaba haciendo, darme cuenta de lo que le hacía al mundo, saber lo que mi padre sabía desde mucho tiempo antes.

Permaneció unos segundos callada, recordando.

—Lo único que lamento es que todo esto tuviera que costar la vida de tres jóvenes soldados y de un excelente hombre.

Su tía frunció el ceño.

—¿Un excelente hombre?

—Sí, uno muy grande —sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa inocente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su tía diría en cuanto la vio levantar una ceja.

—¿Y? ¿Voy a tener que pedirte que me cuentes toda la historia?

Tony sonrió aún más, no creía ser capaz de decirle a alguien nada, ni una sola palabra sobre lo que sucedió en Afganistán, ni siquiera a Pepper ni a Rhodey. Pero la mujer frente a ella no era una simple mujer, era Margaret Carter, la mujer que ha sido como una segunda madre para ella, y a ella podría contarle cualquier cosa.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Steve Rogers nunca había sido un entrometido en los asuntos de la demás gente. No era un chismoso, ni un fisgón. Pero a pesar de que sus valores le decían que se fuera de ese pasillo lo más pronto posible, que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada educado, no podía dejar de hacerlo, así que permaneció sentado en esa incómoda silla de plástico que se encontraba justo a un lado de la puerta de la habitación que había abandonado en el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de que una charla demasiado personal estaba por empezar —el corazón acelerado de la mujer llamada Anthoniette, y el ligero olor salino de sus lágrimas fue indicativo suficiente—.

Así que sin que las dos mujeres se dieran cuenta, se deslizó fuera de la habitación y estaba por irse cuando su oído superdotado captó las palabras de Peggy y ellas atraparon su curiosidad. Aún inseguro, permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, pero lo que lo convenció de sentarse en la silla y esperar a que la conversación terminara fue la palabra "secuestro" salir de los labios de Peggy.

¿La hija de Howard había sido secuestrada? ¿Durante tres meses?

La chica no se vía muy lastimada ni conmocionada. ¿Ya había pasado mucho de eso?

«No —se respondió a sí mismo—. Peggy se había conmovido hasta las lágrimas en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación. Eso debe llevar poco tiempo.»

Entonces sus oídos captaron la suave voz de la hija de su antiguo amigo Stark. Escuchó todo, desde cómo había hecho enojar a uno de sus amigos llegando tarde a su vuelo a Afganistán, hasta el cómo ése mismo amigo la había encontrado caminando sin rumbo sobre la arena, en algún punto desconocido en medio de una zona de guerra.

Los vellos en la nuca de Steve se mantuvieron erizados durante la mayor parte de la historia. Steve no podía imaginarse cómo esa mujer de apariencia frágil pudo haber soportado todas esas cosas horribles de las que hablaba.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirándolo desde arriba.

—Lo siento señor, pero las horas de visita han terminado —era una enfermera.

—Ah, sí… claro —giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y mientras se levantaba de la silla alcanzó a escuchar a Anthoniette que una amiga la había ido a recoger al aeropuerto.

Sabía que no debía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse contento por haber escuchado toda la historia.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

—… y luego de la conferencia Ezekiel me estaba esperando en la casa.

Peggy frunció la boca en una extraña mueca y comentó:

—Me imagino que no muy contento.

—Ni un poco, estaba furioso, quería que me retractara, pero no accedí, obviamente, y… —Anthoniette se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa entre mencionarle o no a su tía acerca del rompimiento del compromiso.

—¿Y…? —la animó su tía.

—Peleamos y terminé el… compromiso.

Su tía se sorprendió, elevó sus cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza y soltaba un escueto:

—Ah…

Anthoniette frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Peggy donde la había apoyado al menos una hora antes, cuando se había recostado sobre la cama de su tía mientras contaba todo lo que sucedió en Afganistán.

—¿Ése es el consuelo que le das a tu sobrina favorita cuando rompe su relación de tres años? —preguntó, pero no podía decidirse entre decirlo de manera sarcástica o dramática.

—Pues, cariño, tú sabes que te apoyaría en todo, y tal vez esto no es lo que necesites escuchar en este momento, pero me alegra escucharlo.

Tony frunció el ceño y su boca.

—Lo siento cariño, sé que quieres a ese hombre, pero nunca me gustó la actitud que tomaba contigo, ni la manera en la que te trataba.

Tony dejó salir un suspiro, volvió a recostar la cabeza en el hombro de su tía y deslizó un brazo sobre la cintura de la mujer, apegándose más a su delgado cuerpo.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba, y llegó el punto en el que el cariño que le tenía dejó de justificarlo.

Su tía empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

—No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que, en algún lugar ahí afuera, hay una persona que te dará todo lo que te mereces.

—Tal vez, pero en estos momentos mi mente está enfocada en otra cosa.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué cosa?

Anthoniette sonrió emocionada, y empezó a contarle sus planes a su tía.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

—Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer para que se eleve? ¿Usarás algo similar a esas mochilas cohetes que salen en las películas? —preguntó su tía con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —respondió Tony sin levantar la vista de las notas que estaba escribiendo en un pequeño block—. ¡Usaré algo mucho más genial!

Esta vez si retiró la mirada de su block y se estiró un poco para tomar un par de bocetos que estaban del otro lado de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando —la mesita que su tía usa para tomar el té en su habitación—. Se levantó y se acercó hasta su tía, quien estaba recostada en su cama.

—Mientras trataba de dar con una solución a ello, recordé una tecnología que papá nunca logró desarrollar por completo por las limitaciones de su tiempo —se sentó sobre la cama junto a su tía y le mostró el boceto en sus manos—. Tuve que pedirle a J.A.R.V.I.S que me enviara a mi laptop la base de datos en la que guardé toda la información de todos y cada uno de los proyectos de papá, exitosos y fallidos.

Había tardado un día completo en llegar a ello, pero no le tomó ni un par de horas en saber que lo lograría hacer funcionar, con cálculos y bocetos en mano —el prototipo no podría hacerlo hasta que regresara a su taller—.

—Éste es el de papá —dijo mientras le mostraba el boceto de un auto de los años cuarenta sin llantas, en lugar de ellas unos extraños bloques de metal.

—¿Por qué no tiene llantas? —Peggy frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

—Porque la idea de papá era la de un auto que no se desplazara rodando, sino flotando, con esto —usando la punta de su dedo índice dibujó un círculo invisible alrededor de los bloques de metal —. Estos bloques emitían una energía repulsora lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar el auto del suelo, o bueno, esa era la idea, pues papá nunca logró hacer que se mantuviera por más de medio minuto.

—¿Algo así como el de la película _Volver al futuro_?

—No, el _DeLorean_ se elevaba con ayuda de turbinas, y tal vez cohetes. No, esta tecnología es más parecida a las _autonaves_ que salían en los _Supersónicos_.

—Oh, claro.

Tony sabía que su tía no podía entender muchas de las cosas que decía —sobre todo ahora que era muy mayor—, pero Peggy siempre preguntaba con genuina curiosidad, y trataba de seguirle el paso, así que Tony se lo facilitaba con términos o explicaciones que ella pudiera comprender o comparar.

Peggy terminó de examinar el boceto del auto y pasó a ver el boceto diseñado por Tony.

—¿Eso es un guante…? ¿Y una bota?

Tony sonrió emocionada.

—Sí. Instalaré repulsores en las palmas de mis manos y en las plantas de mis pies para poder elevarme. Será mucho más práctico y mucho más genial.

Peggy sonrió ante el tono infantil que había utilizado. Tony percibió algo parecido al alivio en la mirada de su tía y estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué cuando un par de golpes se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que ambas dirigieran su mirada hacia ella. Un segundo después, Steve Rogers se asomaba desde atrás de la puerta.

—Hola —saludó, algo cohibido cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Anthoniette.

—Oh, Steve —dijo Peggy—, creí que ya no te volvería a ver.

Rogers le sonrió con cariño a su tía, y un poco más confiado, entró a la habitación y se acercó hasta la silla que estaba junto a la cama, en el lado contrario de donde estaba Tony.

—Casi estaba empezando a creer que todo había sido un sueño.

—Lo siento, traté de seguir tu consejo, pero creo que aún es demasiado pronto para mí. ¿No te importa si sigo viniendo a verte? Creo que estando cerca de alguien que me sea familiar me ayudará a sobrellevar esto.

Tony observó el extraño intercambio entre ellos sin entender ni una palabra. Peggy le sonrió con cariño al rubio y le respondió:

—Puedes venir cuando lo desees, Steve, pero toma en cuenta de que ya estoy vieja, así que no esperes que dure mucho.

—Tía —la regañó Tony y ambos voltearon a verla—, sabes que detesto que hables de ti así.

—Lo siento Tony, pero sabes que es verdad.

Tony hizo una mueca en total desacuerdo. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, necesito estirar las piernas un poco —anunció y sin mirar a ninguno, salió de la habitación sin un lugar en mente.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

—Discúlpala —pidió Peggy suavemente un par de segundos después de ver a Tony salir por la puerta. Steve se giró para verla—, sabe que no por mucho más tiempo me tendrá, pero no le gusta que se lo recuerden, o que me exprese de mi propia muerte como si no fuera algo importante.

Peggy se perdió en sus recuerdos, dos lápidas presentándose frente a sus ojos, una de ellas con dos nombres escritos sobre la superficie pulida.

—Debes comprenderla, soy la única figura paternal que le queda.

Steve la miró con tristeza y empatía en sus ojos.

—¿Qué le pasó a Howard?

Peggy suspiró tristemente antes de responder:

—Murió en un accidente de auto, junto a María, su esposa.

Peggy se percató del respingo que Steve dio al escucharla.

—Los perdió a ambos al mismo tiempo, siendo ella tan joven —Peggy recordó a la pequeña Tony frente al ataúd, con un par de tulipanes blancos (los favoritos de María) entre sus manos, y con esa imagen aún presente entre sus ojos dijo: — Tenía sólo trece años.

—¿Fue entonces cuando empezó a vivir contigo? —la pregunta de Steve la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —lo miró confundida— Tony nunca ha vivido conmigo.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Pero… entonces… —cerró la boca y Peggy lo pudo ver ordenando sus pensamientos— ¿Cómo lograron ser tan unidas? Te trata y te mira como si fueras su madre.

Peggy se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de responder:

—Llamándonos al menos tres veces a la semana, visitándonos al menos una vez cada tres o cuatro semanas; antes de que digas algo —lo interrumpió cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño—, ella vive en California y es la Directora General de una compañía de primer nivel en escala mundial.

Steve cerró la boca y su expresión se relajó.

—Entonces, ¿con quién se quedó?

—Con su segundo padre, Edwin Jarvis —respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de Steve y se apresuró a seguir explicando antes de que él hablara—. Era el mayordomo de Howard, aunque más que un servidor, era un miembro más de la familia.

» Howard lo conoció durante la guerra. Era un soldado de las fuerzas aéreas. Le ayudó mucho durante el tiempo que pasó buscándote, y después le ayudó a cuidar de su familia. Ayudó a criar a Tony y la quiso como si fuera su propia hija

Steve debió notar la melancolía en su expresión y el tiempo en pasado de sus palabras pues, con una mirada comprensiva, preguntó:

—Y él… ¿cuándo murió?

—Cinco años después de Howard y María. Después de eso Tony dijo que independizarse era el siguiente paso, así que rechazó mi propuesta de vivir conmigo, pero nunca perdimos contacto.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Anthoniette la cruzó, con un vaso de vidrio en una mano y dos botellas de plástico bajo el brazo.

—Te traje un poco de jugo de zanahoria de las cocinas —anunció y le tendió el vaso a su tía—, y a usted, señor Rogers, le traje un poco de jugo de naranja de la máquina expendedora del pasillo —le tendió una de las botellas que Steve tomó tímidamente.

Tony rodeó la cama y volvió a sentarse junto a su tía, abrió su propia botella de jugo y le dio un largo trago antes de preguntar:

—¿De qué hablaban?

—De ti —respondió Peggy y escuchó a Steve atragantarse con el jugo— y de tu padre.

Anthoniette frunció el ceño.

—¿De papá? —volteó a ver a Steve con una mirada calculadora y un poco desconfiada.

—Sí, Steve también conoció a tu padre.

Pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de Tony, pero no explicó nada más y la menor tampoco preguntó alguna otra cosa, en su lugar, le dirigió nuevamente la mirada y anunció:

—He recibido un mensaje de Pepper —le dio un trago a su jugo antes de continuar—, dice que las acciones de la compañía han bajado cincuenta y seis puntos.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí, bueno, ya lo había anticipado —se interrumpió para darle otro trago a su jugo—. También he recibido uno de Obie, dice que la mesa directiva quiere destituirme.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó empezando a enfadarse— ¿Cómo es posible que siquiera piensen en hacerlo? Si esa empresa ha llegado tan alto es gracias a ti.

—Gracias tía, pero no te preocupes, no los dejaré hacerlo, para eso necesitan el apoyo de la accionista mayoritaria y ésa, soy yo —respondió de manera despreocupada, mientras seguía bebiendo de su jugo.

Peggy observó a su sobrina mientras bebía su jugo en actitud despreocupada, pero en sus ojos podía ver el fuego y la emoción que crecía dentro de ella cada vez que un desafío se cruzaba en su camino.

Anthoniette adoraba los retos, sobre todo los que venían de la gente que subestimaba sus capacidades. Esos hombres y mujeres no sabían en lo que se habían metido en el momento en el que decidieron enfrentarse a su sobrina, pero estaba segura de que Tony se encargaría de hacérselos saber de la manera más "genial" que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Peggy estaba tan concentrada admirando la firmeza y tenacidad de Anthoniette que se perdió totalmente de la propia mirada de admiración en los ojos de Steve, quien no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la fortaleza que esa mujer guardaba en su pequeño cuerpo.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus Follows, sus votos, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, sus kudos, sus bookmarks y sobre todo sus comentarios.**

 **Los amo.**

(Sorry, es que hago copy-paste en todas mis plataformas y hoy no tengo ganas de editarlo para cada una xD)

 **Eh… ¿hola? ¿Alguien sigue aquí? Sí, bueno, una disculpa por la demora, he andado un poco ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo, el cual sólo me deja a lo mucho tres horas libres al día, las cuales solía gastar en cuidar a mi bebé (mi mascota, un perro) pero mi pequeño lamentablemente falleció el día tres de este mes *llora*.**

 **He andado un poco desanimada, pero aproveché mi día libre para terminar este capítulo y el nuevo de** ** _Tu deseo más profundo_** **.**

 **No prometo una rápida actualización, pero viendo que ahora tardé dos meses y pude escribir dos capítulos (éste y el de TDMP) tal vez la próxima actualización sea más pronto.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco sus mensajes y sus comentarios. Los amo, son lo mejor.**

 **Por último, el capítulo no está editado, así que si encuentran algún error díganmelo para corregirlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 22/07/2017**


	5. ¿Quién eres?

**.**

 **Iron Woman**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _¿Quién eres?_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

Anthoniette le dio un gran sorbo a su mocha latte con crema extra, jarabe de chocolate y caramelo, mientras observaba fijamente al hombre sentado frente a ella quien, a su vez, miraba con extrañez el frappuccino con chispas de chocolate amargo que Anthoniette había ordenado por él cuando lo vio fruncirle el ceño al menú por cinco minutos completos.

No exageraba, realmente habían sido cinco minutos.

Steve Rogers, con su extraña ropa que Tony calificaría como anticuada, haciendo un juego perfecto con el peinado que se consideraría a la moda si estuvieran medio siglo atrás, era el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa que Anthoniette había elegido en una cafetería cerca del centro para adultos mayores donde se encontraba hospedada su tía, quien en ese preciso instante estaba realizándose sus usuales estudios y los había mandado a dar una vuelta, lo que los había llevado a terminar en ese local que había llamado la atención de Tony por su delicioso aroma a café y chocolate.

Después de estar sentados en sus respectivas sillas alrededor de diez minutos, el hombre probablemente ya se habría percatado de la mirada fija de Tony en su persona, pero él parecía más preocupado en saber si la bebida frente a él no lo mataría, ya sea ingiriéndola o sacando de la nada una granada y aventándosela justo a su frente.

De acuerdo, tal vez Tony ya llevaba demasiado tiempo divagando, tratando de descifrar el gran enigma que era Steven Rogers y del que cada instante le daban más ansias por descubrir. Así que dejó de lado los pensamientos absurdos y decidió aprovechar el tiempo que la revisión semanal de su tía les había hecho compartir.

Dejó su bebida sobre la mesa, pasándose la lengua sobre su labio superior para retirar los restos de crema y, cuando parecía que al fin Rogers se había decidido por probar su bebida, Anthoniette le preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años tiene, señor Rogers?

Steven, quien ya había tomado su taza con la intención de darle un sorbo, la soltó y miró fijamente a Tony. Ella observó que no se veía como esas veces en las que la gente normal olvida su edad y trata de hacer memoria o contar mentalmente. No, él se veía como tratando de decidir algo.

«¿Qué acaso la edad es algo que piensas antes de decirlo? —se preguntó— Sólo he visto a las mujeres acomplejadas por su edad hacer eso».

Rogers la enfocó una vez más y finalmente dijo:

—Veintisiete.

Tony lo miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos, decidiendo si creerle o no, pero como Rogers realmente aparentaba esa edad, decidió pasar por alto ese episodio y continuar expresando su curiosidad, pero él se le adelantó.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó y con la barbilla apuntó a la taza entres sus manos.

—Un frappuccino —cuando lo vio arquear una ceja, ella giró los ojos y especificó: —Es café espresso, frío, con leche, azúcar, jarabe de chocolate, hielos, crema batida y chispas de chocolate —cuando él dejó de verla para dirigirle su mirada a su bebida con su ceño fruncido, ella preguntó: —¿Cómo conoció a mi padre y a mi tía?

Al escucharla, Rogers adoptó un semblante aún más serio. Giró su rostro en dirección al exterior del otro lado de la ventana junto a la que estaban, y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar fuera de allí y lejos en el tiempo.

—Los conocí cuando entré al ejército.

Tony frunció el ceño. No le extrañaba que ese hombre hubiera pertenecido al ejército, de hecho, fue lo primero que pensó al conocerlo. Conocía muy bien las actitudes y portes de los soldados, varios años de estar rodeada de ellos la hicieron casi una experta. En cuanto lo había visto por primera vez había deducido que pertenecía, o había pertenecido, a las fuerzas armadas.

Lo que sí le extrañaba eran los tiempos. Si ese hombre conoció a su padre cuando entró al ejército, entonces debió haber ingresado antes de los quince años, y, según sabía, no puedes inscribirte al ejército si no eres mayor de dieciocho años.

Abrió la boca para expresar sus dudas, pero el rubio le ganó preguntándole:

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

Ella hizo una mueca inconforme, pero respondió rápidamente para poder continuar con su pregunta.

—Veinticinco. ¿Cómo entraste al ejército siendo menor de dieciocho años?

Rogers se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez que utilizó para hacer su pregunta.

—No entré directamente a las fuerzas armadas —respondió algunos segundos más tarde—, entré a un proyecto, que en ese entonces era nuevo. Era algo así como un curso y al final de éste, elegirían al mejor recluta, quien entraría formalmente a las fuerzas armadas.

Anthoniette volvió a fruncir el ceño, un poco confundida. Abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero nuevamente el rubio se le adelantó.

—¿También creas armas, como Howard?

Ella hizo un mohín, no queriendo tocar el tema. Tomó su bebida y sorbió un poco, lo más lento que se podría beber sin parecer que no quería contestar, pero finalmente asintió.

—¿Fue a la guerra? —Rogers asintió lentamente mientras por fin le daba un sorbo a su frappuccino. Por la expresión que hizo, y el segundo sorbo que le dio casi de inmediato, Tony dedujo que le había gustado— ¿Afganistán o Irak?

Steven frunció el ceño, bajó la taza hasta posarla sobre la mesa y pasó su lengua sobre su labio superior para quitarse el exceso de crema.

Tony jamás lo admitiría, pero de verdad disfrutó ver a ese hombre hacer ese gesto y no podía dejar de ver la pequeña porción que permaneció en la comisura izquierda de esos rosados y aparentemente suaves labios. Si no hubiera estado ensimismada, probablemente se habría asustado de ese último pensamiento y habría escuchado lo que sea que Rogers le había dicho.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó al notar su expresión.

—Te dije que era mi turno.

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Turno? ¿De qué?

—De hacer una pregunta —respondió como si fuera obvio. Anthoniette frunció más su ceño—. Hemos estado haciéndonos preguntas, de una en una —aclaró, Tony hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Las veinte preguntas? —Rogers frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tony no lo dejó y continuó— No, señor Rogers, yo hago las preguntas y usted responde.

Él frunció el ceño, inconforme.

—Eso no es justo —exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, aquí el extraño es usted, no tengo por qué responder a sus preguntas.

El rubio hizo una mueca y eso hizo que Anthoniette se fijara nuevamente en esa pequeña porción de crema junto a su boca.

—En ese caso, usted también es una extraña para mí, y tampoco tengo por qué responder a sus preguntas —su actitud se volvió más seria.

Anthoniette se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios en lo que alguien que la conociera sabría que era un puchero. Por alguna razón Rogers relajó su postura al verla.

Mantuvo su expresión inconforme por un minuto más, hasta que finalmente claudicó.

—Bien —mantuvo los brazos cruzados, pero recargó los codos sobre la mesa, lo que la hizo ver más accesible—, haga su pregunta.

Rogers sonrió y ese gesto la hizo volver a prestar atención a la crema en la comisura de sus labios. Sin poder soportarlo más, Anthoniette descruzó los brazos y extendió una de sus manos al otro lado de la mesa, hasta poder posarla sobre el rostro sonriente y poder retirar la crema con su pulgar.

La blanca piel se sentía suave al tacto, a pesar de poder sentir la incipiente barba bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Respondió a los impulsos que su curiosidad le arrojaba y acarició unos cuántos milímetros de esa piel.

El rostro sorprendido de Rogers la hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía y su cuerpo se congeló en esa misma posición. Permanecieron así, tal vez fueron unos cuántos segundos o tal vez un minuto entero, no sabía exactamente.

—Tenías un poco… —respondió lo que pareció una eternidad después— de crema…

Anthoniette realmente agradeció que su celular sonara justo en ese instante, de lo contrario, no habría sabido cómo ocultar la gran vergüenza que la inundó a tal grado de hacerla sonrojar como nunca en la vida lo había hecho.

Se disculpó, no precisamente por lo que realmente debería, y respondió la llamada.

—¿Tony? ¿Cariño estás bien? —era la voz de su tía.

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta—, por supuesto tía. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Te escuchabas un poco extraña.

—No, está todo bien —respondió aguantando con todas sus fuerzas para no dirigirle la mirada a Rogers.

—Hum… —su tía no parecía convencida, pero lo dejó pasar para decir: —Bueno, los estudios ya se han terminado, pueden volver cuando gusten.

—Claro, tía, vamos para allá.

—No es necesario que se apresuren, llevas varios días aquí encerrada, deberías disfrutar un poco del paseo.

—En realidad, ya habíamos terminado.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Anthoniette ya no respondió, colgó la llamada y le dijo a Rogers:

—Los estudios de tía Peggy terminaron, ya podemos volver —no le había dirigido la vista, pero supo que estaba dispuesto a seguirla de regreso al centro cuando escuchó el arrastre de su silla.

Anthoniette dejó unos cuántos dólares para cubrir el gasto de las bebidas casi intactas que dejaron sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

Anduvieron el camino de regreso en silencio, con Anthoniette liderando el paso y Rogers siguiéndole tras un par de palmos.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos cuantos metros de la puerta de entrada, el celular de Tony volvió a sonar. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y pudo ver el nombre de Pepper parpadeando en la pantalla.

—Puede adelantarse si gusta, señor Rogers —le dijo, otra vez sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Claro —lo escuchó decir y luego a sus pasos alejándose de ella.

Anthoniette soltó en un largo suspiro el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía, relajó sus hombros y oprimió el botón para responder la llamada.

—¡Pepper! —gritó como si le estuviera pidiendo auxilio, pudo escuchar un suave "ouch" del otro lado de la línea— No vas a creer la imbecilidad que acabo de hacer —su tono de voz había mutado a uno entre desesperado, angustiado y escandalizado, y con algo de exagerado dramatismo dijo: —¡Me quiero morir!

—Espera, Tony. Tranquilízate. Explícamelo todo, desde el principio.

Anthoniette, soltó un suspiro y empezó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde que pisó el centro de retiro el primer día.

Cuando le contó su reencuentro con su tía, Pepper le dijo que le alegraba escuchar acerca de la buena salud que su tía demostraba y que le dijera que se disculpaba por no haberle informado sobre su secuestro.

—No deberías, pero se lo diré de todos modos —respondió Tony y continuó con su relato, sin embargo, dejó de lado cualquier detalle sobre su nuevo proyecto.

Le contó cómo conoció a Steve Rogers y lo poco que sabía de él. También que parecía muy apegado a su tía, y que, al parecer, había conocido a su padre. Terminó por relatarle sobre la nueva visita del rubio a su tía ese día, pero que se le interpusieron los exámenes de su tía y que los habían —prácticamente— corrido de ahí para realizarlos.

Pepper la había escuchado con atención, interrumpiéndola sólo cuando un detalle se le pasaba debido a su desesperación que, gracias al universo, había ido disminuyendo.

Para cuando terminó de relatarle lo que acababa de pasar una escasa media hora entes en aquella cafetería, ya estaba más tranquila, aunque aún muerta de la vergüenza.

Cuando Pepper no dijo nada, Tony estaba a punto de ofenderse al creer que no la había estado escuchando, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para quejarse su amiga preguntó:

—¿Es guapo?

Tony frunció el ceño antes de responder.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—No lo sé… nada, creo… sólo me entró curiosidad —permanecieron en silencio otro largo momento, hasta que Pepper lo rompió—. No respondiste a mi pregunta.

Anthoniette bufó, un poco desconcertada, pero respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Es guapo —respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Pepper no lo dejó así.

—¿Guapo del verbo se ve bien? ¿o guapo del verbo quiero un hijo suyo?

Anthoniette no supo qué sintió primero, si vergüenza, incomodidad o diversión por las ocurrencias de su amiga. A pesar de todo y de sus mejillas acaloradas, respondió:

—Guapo del verbo ese espécimen debió ser cincelado centímetro a centímetro por Miguel Ángel.

Pepper soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la línea. Anthoniette no lo soportó mucho tiempo y también sólo una que la terminó de relajar por completo.

Para cuando terminaron, Pepper suspiró como si no supiera qué hacer con ella y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, fue una simple reacción. No lo hiciste con otras intenciones, ¿o sí?

—Sabes que no podría —su tono se había vuelto más serio, y tal vez un poco añorante.

Pepper suspiró.

—Me lo imagino, por eso no debes de preocuparte.

—Pero ¿y si él lo malinterpreta?

—Sólo dile la verdad, fue una reacción automática y que en estos momentos no estás buscando ninguna relación de ningún tipo —se detuvo unos instantes y luego añadió: —Bueno, eso último díselo sólo si empieza a insinuarte algo.

Anthoniette suspiró, ya totalmente tranquila y por completo agradecida.

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras —pudo escuchar la sonrisa de su amiga en sus palabras.

Después de eso dejaron el tema de lado y empezaron a ponerse al día. Bueno, en realidad Pepper le contaba sobre lo que sucedía en la compañía y lo que alcanzaba a enterarse de los movimientos de los socios para lo de su destitución.

También le contó que salió a tomar un café con Rhodey y que le había contado sobre su pelea pero que prefirió quedarse al margen, ya que, tal vez no supiera por completo sobre las razones por las que había cancelado la producción de armas, pero que la apoyaría aún si decidiera hacer una fábrica de escobas.

Eso último la había hecho reír y agradecerle por ser su amiga.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, te conozco y sé que debes tener una razón de gran peso para cerrar temporalmente la compañía que había sido el sueño de tu padre.

Anthoniette se mordió el labio, decidiendo si contarle o no sobre lo que había descubierto —o redescubierto— sobre lo que su padre realmente soñaba. Al fina decidió que no, al menos no en ese momento.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo Pepper—, aún hay mucho desorden por aquí.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, sólo trata de relajarte estos días, no te dejaré descansar cuando vuelvas.

—Si me amenazas de ese modo tal vez provoques que me escape a alguna isla para unas vacaciones extendidas.

—No es una amenaza, sólo es un aviso, y más te vale que traigas tu trasero de vuelta acá para la próxima semana, la fiesta de beneficencia será pronto.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? —ella no recordaba nada sobre ello.

—Si quieres saber más tendrás que estar de vuelta más tardar el próximo viernes.

—De acuerdo —respondió arrastrando las palabras.

—Nos vemos —dijeron ambas a la vez y con una sonrisa colgaron sus teléfonos.

Tony se giró en dirección a la puerta principal del centro de retiro y soltó un suspiro antes de adentrarse al lugar. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su tía dudó un poco, pero, después de forzarse a relajarse, entró y se dio cuenta que debió haber durado mucho al teléfono con Pepper, pues Rogers ya no se encontraba en el lugar, y su tía había terminado dormida.

Anthoniette volvió a suspirar, esta vez con un poco de alivio y, después de dirigirle una mirada a su tía, se acercó a la mesita en la que se encontraban sus cuadernos y su laptop y continuó afinando detalles en su proyecto.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

Anthoniette abrió los ojos cuando, al girar sobre sí misma, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se revolvió un poco en el incómodo lugar en el que se encontraba, el cual, al ir despejando su conciencia de las brumas rezagantes del sueño, pudo recordar que era un sofá, para mejores especificaciones, el sofá en la habitación de su tía en el centro de adultos mayores.

Se talló los ojos y, sin gracia alguna, se sentó, mirando de un lado al otro tratando de poner a su mente a funcionar adecuadamente.

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada hacia la cama, pudo ver a su tía recargada contra las almohadas y con la mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenos días —la saludo Peggy.

—Buenos días —respondió con la voz adormilada— ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Anthoniette giró el rostro y observó la almohada con la que había dormido, ahora en el suelo. La tomó y la dejó sobre el sofá, observándola más de lo necesario, tratando de decidir si dormir un poco más sería buena idea.

«Dormir cinco minutos más siempre es buena idea» se respondió en su mente, lista para recostarse algunos minutos más, pero la voz de su tía la interrumpió.

—No había querido despertarte, te veías muy dulce durmiendo en mi sofá.

Tony soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir más. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su tía con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Siempre dices eso —le respondió y la vio fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—El reloj dice once de la mañana.

Anthoniette miró el reloj y, efectivamente, eran pasadas las once. Frunció el ceño algo desconcertada. Su tía nunca la dejaba dormir tan tarde. Aunque tal vez se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior se durmió hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana y ya no le dio importancia.

Se levantó del sofá y se estiró, tratando de destensar los músculos que tenía atrofiados por dormir ya cuatro noches seguidas en ese sofá.

—Uff… necesito un masaje, cuando vuelva a California iré al mejor spa del estado y pediré un servicio completo. ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo?

Cuando volteó en dirección a su tía la pudo ver con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, empezando a sentirla extraña.

Peggy negó ligeramente la cabeza.

—No, y, lo siento, pero no podré ir contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

Peggy sonrió dulcemente.

—Porque acabo de ser mamá —sus palabras le sacaron el aire de los pulmones—, en cualquier momento el doctor me traerá a mi bebé.

Anthoniette la observó mientras sonreía tal y como la había visto hacerlo en las fotos que había visto años atrás, fotos que le había tomado el tío Harrison, efectivamente el día que dio a luz al primo Steven y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Sabía que estos episodios solían ocurrir, había presenciado varios de ellos, pero según le habían informado, llevaba cuatro meses sin que alguno de ellos se presentara. Anthoniette se había alegrado demasiado, pensando que la enfermedad de su tía estaba siendo al fin erradicada. Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Sólo le quedaba pedir que, después de este episodio, el siguiente tardara más de cuatro meses.

—¿Tú podrías pedírselo?

Anthoniette parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de despejar su mente.

—¿Qué cosa?

Peggy mantuvo su sonrisa, nada parecía alterarla.

—Que me traiga a mi bebé, eres una enfermera ¿verdad? Tú podrías decirle al doctor que me traiga a mi bebé.

Tony no tuvo tiempo de responderle. Un par de golpes se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, Peggy con una expresión maravillada en el rostro.

«Debe pensar que es alguien trayéndole a su bebé» alcanzó a pensar antes de ver la ya conocida cabellera rubia de Steve Rogers asomarse desde la puerta.

Un apenado Steve se coló por la puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Peggy por un segundo antes de dirigirle una mirada a Tony. Rogers la debió haber encontrado muy perturbada si al segundo siguiente su postura se reafirmaba y se erguía en sus más de ciento ochenta centímetros.

Le regresó la mirada a Peggy, ambos lo hicieron, y encontraron a la mujer mayor con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos sobre su boca.

—¿Steve?

Rogers frunció el ceño, le dirigió una cortísima mirada a Tony por el rabillo de su ojo y cautelosamente se acercó un paso a Peggy.

—¿Sí, Peggy?

—¿De verdad eres tú? —levantó una temblorosa mano, extendiéndola lo suficiente para que él entendiera lo que quería.

Steve se acercó un poco más confiado, tomó la temblorosa mano y se acercó hasta sentarse junto a Peggy, dándole la espalda a Tony.

—Sí, Peggy, soy yo.

—Lo eres —afirmó como si finalmente lo creyera—. De verdad estás bien, estás vivo.

Rogers tardó algunos segundos en responder, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Así es, aquí estoy.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tanto —Peggy sorbió su nariz y se cubrió la boca con una de sus delgadas manos.

—Nunca dejaría a mi hermosa chica, aún queda un baile pendiente.

Tony no lo veía, pero estaba segura de que Rogers tenía una dulce sonrisa cuando dijo esas palabras.

Por la manera en la se miraban, Tony supo que no se darían cuenta de su salida de esa habitación, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y lenta y silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Se dirigió al ascensor, pero en su opinión tardaba demasiado así que se dirigió a las escaleras, bajándolas con rapidez, casi tropezando en uno de los escalones.

Llegó a la primera planta y siguió caminando hasta llegar a los jardines. Al llegar no lo sintió suficiente y siguió caminando, hasta los altos árboles que había en la parte trasera de la propiedad. Se acercó a uno de los más altos, se recargó en él y empezó a llorar.

No entendía realmente por qué lloraba, pero tampoco podía detener las lágrimas, así que las dejó salir y recorrer sus mejillas sin impedírselo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, de pie, recargada en un árbol y dándole la espalda al edificio de cuatro pisos donde había dejado a su tía, su adorada tía, que no lograba recordarla a causa de uno sus ataques de Alzheimer, que rogaba, a quien estuviera escuchándola, que se detuvieran.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Anthoniette se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con Steve Rogers que se veía preocupado por ella.

Entonces la furia le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿Quién era ese hombre que su tía parecía recordar con gran cariño? ¿Quién era ese hombre, no muy mayor a ella, que lograba atravesar la bruma de la enfermedad de Peggy y hacerla recordar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su tía lograba recordarlo a él, pero no a ella?

No supo qué fue lo que la empujó, pero en esos momentos tampoco le importaba, levantó el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Rogers.

Realmente le debió haber dolido, a ella, y mucho. Pero era tanta la furia y la adrenalina —además de la frustración que sentía al saberse una inútil para su tía— que recorrían en sus venas como para poder detenerse, así que volvió a levantar el puño y le dio un segundo golpe. Después levantó ambas manos formadas en puños y lo golpeó una vez más.

—¿Quién eres? —lo golpeó— ¿Cómo mi tía puede recordarte? —un nuevo golpe— ¿Por qué puede recordarte? —un sollozo la interrumpió a la mitad, haciéndole saber que seguía llorando— ¿Por qué a ti y no a mí? —sus golpes perdieron intensidad, finalmente deteniéndose, dejando las manos sobre el pecho contrario, apretando con fuerza la camiseta azul oscuro que llevaba el rubio— ¿Quién demonios eres?

Sus fuerzas finalmente la abandonaron, pero antes de desplomarse sobre la tierra, todavía húmeda por el riego de la mañana, fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Rogers y atraída a su pecho.

—Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers —lo escuchó decir, pero no levantó el rostro de donde lo había recargado en el pecho de Rogers—. Nací el cuatro de julio de mil novecientos dieciocho.

Eso sí la hizo reaccionar, separándose un poco de él, pero aún sin levantar la mirada.

—Crecí en Brooklyn como un niño escuálido y enfermizo —continuó—, criado por mi madre Sarah Rogers quien murió cuando tenía dieciocho años. Mi padre había muerto antes de que yo naciera. Me convertí en un adulto, pero seguía siendo débil y mi salud no había mejorado ni un poco, lo que me impidió unirme al ejército al inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Los temblores en el cuerpo de Anthoniette se detuvieron al igual que sus lágrimas. Ya no necesitaba que Rogers la sostuviera, pero de todas formas no se separó de él, y tampoco levantó la mirada.

—Era tanta mi ansia de entrar al ejército, que me presenté seis veces frente a los reclutadores. Pero, finalmente, en mil novecientos cuarenta y tres, después de presenciar una de las asombrosas Expos del famoso inventor Howard Stark, fui aceptado en el ejército por el Doctor Erskine, específicamente en un proyecto llamado Renacimiento.

» Fui entrenado bajo la supervisión de Margaret Carter y el coronel Phillips durante varias semanas. Logré llegar a la etapa final del proyecto y me eligieron para ser el primer super soldado, aunque terminé siendo el único pues, después de que el Doctor Erskine, con ayuda de Howard Stark, me convirtieran en lo que soy ahora, un soldado nazi lo mató, al único capaz de crear el super suero. Después de ese día, me convertí en el ídolo de la nación —hubo un momento de pausa.

Anthoniette levantó entonces la mirada y miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Sus claros ojos fijos en ella, mirándola con decisión y seriedad, como si tratara de ver algo en ella. Finalmente, Steve abrió nuevamente la boca y dijo:

—Me convertí en el Capitán América.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus Follows, sus votos, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, sus kudos, sus bookmarks y, sobre todo, sus comentarios.**

 **Los amo.**

(Sorry, es que hago copy-paste en todas mis plataformas y hoy no tengo ganas de editarlo para cada una xD)

 **Sé que la actualización llega muy tarde, pero sólo tengo que decir que aún sigo aquí y aquí seguiré por un buen rato más, sólo andaba baja en inspiración, pero al parecer ya va volviendo poco a poco.**

 **En estos momentos me enfocaré en escribir el siguiente capítulo de otro de mis fics, así que tal vez tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente de este.**

 **Hay algo que me gustaría decir de este capítulo. No estaba segura de dejar la escena de la crema porque para algunos podría significar un avance entre Steve y Tony cuando no es así, al menos no en el ámbito romántico. En mi mente esa escena es la que da el paso para un acercamiento entre ellos, pero como dije, uno no romántico, sino en el de una gran amistad. Después se me ocurrió la llamada de Pepper y decidí dejar que Anthoniette lo aclarara por ella misma.**

 **A como tengo las cosas planeadas en mi cabeza, el Stony verdadero no empezara sino hasta… bueno, para que se los arruino, mejor se los dejo pendiente para el suspenso. Por el momento disfruten de los tiernos momentos que se convertirán en el pedestal que sostendrá esa futura relación.**

 **Por último, agradezco nuevamente a todos ustedes que leen mi historia, que la siguen y que la comentan. ¡Gracias!**

 **Y en caso de que no vuelva a publicar para antes del 25 ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ya de paso… ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
** **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 07/12/2017**


	6. Steve Rogers

.

 **Iron Woman**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Steve Rogers_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

Después de sobrevivir a estar congelado en un bloque de hielo por décadas y de aceptar que aquello que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, Steve realmente había tratado de integrarse en ese nuevo mundo que se presentaba ante él, pero había sido muy difícil, no solamente por la asombrosa tecnología que existía para, al parecer, simplificarle la vida a las personas en la actualidad, sino por la falta de conocidos en ese tiempo.

Claro, había mucha gente que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y brindarle su apoyo, como el director Fury, María Hill, algunos agentes de SHIELD y la misma SHIELD. Pero para él no era suficiente, necesitaba gente que él conociera, necesitaba a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, necesitaba estar rodeado de rostros familiares en los cuales pudiera apoyarse y poder soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado en su pecho y lo que se le acumulaba día a día al no entender muchas de las cosas que escuchaba o veía.

Steve creía, con toda seguridad, que realmente no hubiera sufrido ni un poco si ahí hubiera estado Bucky para enseñarle a usar un celular, o alguno de los Comandos Aulladores a manejar uno de esos autos modernos, o Peggy a utilizar una computadora.

Al recordarla, Steve soltó un gran suspiro que salía de lo más profundo de su cuerpo y alma.

Peggy, la hermosa chica de la cual se había enamorado era la única que aún permanecía en ese mundo, pero, a pesar de haber sido para él sólo unos cuántos días de la última vez que la vio, para ella habían sido poco más de sesenta largos años y realmente no había sabido cómo presentarse ante ella.

Ese día, cuando despertó de su larguísimo sueño, y después de que el director Fury lo convenciera de llevarlo a un lugar seguro para posteriormente explicarle su nueva situación, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Peggy y la cita que había acordado con ella.

Cuando las palabras "Eso es básicamente todo lo que ha sucedido" salieron de los labios del director Fury, los labios de Steve habían estado sellados, apretados con fuerza porque él sabía que si abría la boca sería para preguntar por Peggy y por sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de expresar sus preguntas pues les temía a las respuestas que pudiera obtener.

Cuando, después de varios minutos, el director no obtuvo respuesta, se despidió de Steve para que éste "procesara" la información que le acababa de proporcionar y pudiera pensar con claridad lo que quería hacer desde ese instante. Antes de irse, el director se aseguró de que Steve comprendiera que nadie esperaba nada de él, que entendía, o se hacía una idea de lo difícil que era su situación actualmente y que SHIELD estaría dispuesta a darle todo el apoyo que necesitara sin esperar nada a cambio.

Steve, aún sin las fuerzas para abrir la boca, sólo asintió y permaneció con la vista fija en la mesa frente a él mientras los pasos del director se alejaban y la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Tal y como el director le había asegurado, pasó los siguientes días en uno de los cuarteles de SHIELD sin que nadie le molestara ni le recalcara el hecho de estar en el sitio cuando no era nadie en la empresa, por el contrario, muchos de los agentes le preguntaban por su día y cómo lo iba llevando. Steve realmente agradecía su preocupación y su interés.

Algunos días después Steve ya se encontraba lo suficientemente estable emocionalmente como para obtener respuestas y no una versión resumida de lo que han sido los últimos sesenta años para el resto de la humanidad, pero no fue sino hasta una semana después cuando volvió a ver al director Fury que pudo realizar sus preguntas.

O bueno, su intención fue hacer preguntas, pero en cuanto el director había entrado a su habitación y se había sentado en la silla frente a la suya se encontró preguntando:

—Mis compañeros… ¿qué fue de ellos?

Fury lo miró fijamente por un largo minuto y después tomó algunos folders —que Steve no le había visto cuando entró— que tenía sobre su regazo y se los tendió deslizándolos por la superficie de la mesa.

Steve, hesitando, los tomó y Nick Fury se levantó sin decir nada y abandonó la habitación.

Steve leyó todos y cada uno de ellos, enterándose así, de que todos sus compañeros, los Comandos Aulladores, habían sobrevivido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se habían casado —los que no lo habían estado—, tuvieron hijos, nietos, bisnietos. Vivieron largas vidas y murieron de viejos en sus camas mientras dormían. Sólo un par de ellos habían fallecido de un ataque al corazón un poco antes de cumplir la cincuentena.

Vivieron una vida de ensueño y por la que Steve daría todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, lo cual era su propia vida, para haber tenido algo parecido.

En penúltimo lugar estaba el de Howard. En él decía que durante muchos años lo había estado buscando; que él, junto con el coronel Phillips y Peggy habían fundado SHIELD; que se había casado con una mujer llamada María Collins y que con ella había tenido una hija. También había un apartado sobre la apertura de su empresa y de su éxito como fabricante de armas. En el último apartado venía un recorte sobre la noticia de su muerte, junto con un reporte forense en donde se especificaba la causa de muerte como hemorragia interna causada por un accidente automovilístico. Al leer aquello Steve sintió una profunda pena por su amigo.

Y, al final de todos, había estado el archivo de Peggy. Steve dudó por un largo rato, pero al final se decidió y también lo abrió.

La mayoría de su archivo hablaba sobre su carrera, sobre su trabajo en la Reserva Científica Estratégica, su lucha contra Hydra, su trabajo con Howard y su colaboración en conjunto con Phillips para crear el Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa —SHIELD para mejores aclaraciones—, y su continua lucha para hacer de este mundo un lugar más seguro.

Al darle vuelta a la hoja sintió su corazón sufrir un doloroso apretón, pues con lo que se había topado había sido una foto de Peggy vestida de novia junto a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y de un tono de piel ligeramente más bronceado que el de ella, vestido con un traje negro. En la fotografía se miraban el uno al otro, él la miraba con adoración, mientras que ella lo miraba con un gran cariño. Se notaba claramente que se querían al uno al otro, y a pesar de que Steve aún sentía ese terrible estrujamiento en su corazón, se sintió realmente contento de que Peggy hubiera encontrado la felicidad, aunque no hubiera sido con él.

Tuvo dos hijos con ese hombre, un niño y una niña, los cuales crecieron y tuvieron sus propios hijos. Peggy siguió prestando sus servicios a SHIELD a pesar de estar casada y ser madre, incluso durante la guerra contra Vietnam.

Se retiró a principios de los ochentas, vivió en Virginia, lugar de nacimiento de su esposo, desde que se casó y, para sorpresa de Steve, aún vivía ahí, aunque ahora lo hacía en una Residencia para adultos mayores.

Después de eso, Steve pasó varios días dándole vueltas en su cabeza si sería bueno o no el ir a visitar a Peggy.

Por un lado, creía que podría traerle recuerdos tristes y dolorosos para ella, o tal vez el dolor lo experimentaría él en caso de que la mujer no lo recordara. Pero por otro, Steve realmente quería verla una vez más, era la mujer que amaba después de todo, nada cambiaría eso, ni siquiera el hecho de que hubiera envejecido, y, además, el demostrarle que seguía vivo, que había logrado sobrevivir al choque de la nave, aunque no de la manera que les hubiera gustado, tal vez le alegre un poco.

Así que, cuando se acercó a Fury una vez más, con la resolución de ir a Richmond para visitar a Peggy, y el hombre sin decir ni una palabra ni dejarlo hablar, le tendió un sobre amarillo para después alejarse sin dar ni recibir una explicación y seguir con su trabajo, Steve no tuvo la necesidad de ver el interior de dicho sobre para saber lo que contenía.

A pesar de haber pasado poco más de sesenta años, Nueva York seguía siendo casi lo mismo, sólo había más gente, más ruido, más autos y edificios más altos. La estación Gran Central seguía estando en la 42 y la avenida Park, y la estación Pensilvania seguía entre la séptima y octava avenida.

Cuando llegó a la estación Pensilvania no podía negar que se había sentido un tanto descolocado. El edificio era completamente diferente de lo que recordaba y sintió un poco de pena por la pérdida de tan maravillosa pieza arquitectónica que una vez él había apreciado y hasta dibujado en uno de sus cuadernos de bocetos.

En la estación, tomó un tren en dirección a la estación Washington Union, en donde tomaría otro tren hasta Richmond Main Street, de ahí sólo tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar a la dirección que tenía de la casa de retiro.

Sería un largo camino, pero si salía desde temprano, estaba seguro de llegar a Richmond entre las doce y una de la tarde.

Así que, una vez planeado todo, salió del complejo pasadas las seis de la mañana y se dirigió a la estación Pensilvania, abordó el primer tren poco antes de las siete de la mañana y a las diez menos cuarto ya estaba bajando de él en Washington. Tuvo que esperar media hora a que saliera el segundo tren, pero la aprovechó tomando un ligero almuerzo en una de las cafeterías dentro de la estación. El segundo tren salió sin retraso, y a la una de la tarde ya estaba en Richmond.

Llegar a la residencia los nervios se le acumularon en el estómago con una fuerza impresionante, sentía que sería capaz de devolver el sándwich junto con el café que había almorzado. Steve estaba seguro de que un enjambre de abejas africanas comparadas con su estómago serían la tranquilidad mostrándose.

Steve estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse debido a los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza tales como "¿Y si no me recuerda?" "¿Y si se olvidó de mí?" "¿Y si ya no le importo?" "¿Y si me odia por haberla abandonado?"

Por supuesto, nada de eso era culpa suya, pero Steve no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Habían sido muchos años, años que el no vivió, años que pasó sumergido entre el hielo, años que no le afectaron de manera física pues se sentía y se veía como si sólo unas cuantas semanas hubieran pasado.

Steve cerró los ojos y se esforzó por dejar su mente en blanco. Inhaló y exhaló un sin número de veces hasta que pudo sentir su corazón —el cual no había sentido alterarse— volviendo a su velocidad normal. El revoltijo que sentía por estómago empezó a aquietarse poco después, y Steve siguió inhalando y exhalando de manera constante hasta que sintió sólo un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre.

Una ves que tuvo su cuerpo bajo control, Steve se atrevió a dar un paso en dirección a la entrada principal. Al entrar, se acercó a la recepcionista apretando con fuerza el ramo de margaritas que había comprado fuera de la estación, tragó con fuerza, llamando así la atención de la señorita detrás del mostrador, y preguntó por la habitación de Margaret Carter.

—¿Amigo o familiar? —preguntó con voz suave la muchacha.

—A-amigo —titubeó y luego siguió hablando más suave—, un viejo amigo.

La chica lo miró con una ceja enarcada, observándolo de pies a cabeza, claramente no creyendo sus últimas palabras.

Al final, la chica le dijo el número de habitación y le dio ligeras instrucciones para llegar a ella.

Al estar frente a la puerta Steve volvió a dudar, se preguntaba si lo que estaba por hacer sería algo bueno para ambos, o si sería algo que los perjudicaría. Peggy tenía a su familia, hijos, nietos y bisnietos que estarían ahí para ayudarla y para mantenerse estable, pero ¿y Steve?

Steve no tenía a nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera un amigo, Peggy era todo lo que le quedaba, realmente no lo soportaría si al abrir la puerta lo único que recibiera fuera un rechazo.

Pero Steve tenía que hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía entonces, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

Levantó la mano, algo temblorosa, y dio tres golpes suaves en la madera.

Una voz suave, aunque algo cansada, le dio permiso para entrar. Steve abrió la puerta lentamente y levantó la mirada hasta posarla en la figura de una mujer mayor.

Se veía delgada, la piel de sus manos y su cuello estaba muy arrugada y su cabello era completamente blanco. A simple vista no se parecía en nada a la Peggy que el conoció y por un instante creyó que esa no era la mujer que había conocido. Pero entonces ella se giró en su dirección y esos asombrosos ojos cafés que había admirado en el pasado se volvieron a posar en él y la reconoció.

Definitivamente era ella. Peggy, su Peggy, la chica de la que se había enamorado en los años cuarenta en medio de una guerra.

El haber estado sesenta años encerrado en un iceberg no había afectado en lo más mínimo el amor que sentía por ella, en realidad, había funcionado como una protección no solo para su cuerpo, sino también para sus sentimientos.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron ampliamente al verlo y poco a poco se fueron llenando de lágrimas que se negaban a rodar por las pálidas y arrugadas mejillas.

Steve sonrió y obtuvo una sonrisa hermosa de parte de la mujer sobre la cama.

—Steve… —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Peggy —le llamó mientras se acercaba y le extendía una mano.

Ella tomó su mano con las dos suyas y la acarició muy suavemente, después la llevó a su rostro y posó el dorso de la mano de Steve sobre su mejilla.

—Oh, Steve, te he echado tanto de menos.

Steve soltó un suspiro y pudo sentir como un peso se liberaba de su pecho, al igual que las náuseas provocadas por los nervios también se extinguían por completo. El único sentimiento que quedó en él fue el alivio y el gran cariño que sentía por ella.

Steve sonrió y llevó su mano libre a la cabeza de Peggy y acarició los suaves mechones plateados.

—Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Peggy.

Peggy abrió los ojos que había cerrado para disfrutar de la caricia en su rostro y los posó en su rostro. Al escucharlo, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo y empezaron a rodar por las mejillas, zigzagueando de vez en cuando a causa de las arrugas más profundas en la piel aún de porcelana de Peggy.

—Llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando verte de nuevo Steve, tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento, Peggy… —trató de continuar, pero Peggy había empezado a negar con la cabeza, pero aun sosteniendo su mano.

—No fue tu culpa Steve, nos salvaste, nosotros deberíamos ser los que nos disculpáramos, diste tu propia vida para lograrlo.

Steve negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio mientras pensaba.

¿Se arrepentía de haber llevado ese avión hacia el glaciar? No, definitivamente no se arrepentía, si con eso lograba salvar las vidas que salvó y le aseguraba un futuro a Peggy como el que tuvo, definitivamente no lo hacía.

—Lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo.

Peggy le sonrió con un inmenso cariño.

—Lo sé.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo momento, interrumpido solo por la respiración de ambos, hasta que Peggy volvió a hablar.

—No puedo ir contigo Steve, no aún.

Steve la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿ir? ¿a dónde?

—¿Peggy?

—No puedo, no ahora, todavía tengo asuntos pendientes.

Steve frunció el ceño, tratando de entender las palabras de Peggy, ¿asuntos pendientes? Entonces una idea le cruzó por la mente, ¿acaso pensaba que estaba aquí para… llevársela a ella?

Steve trató lo más que pudo, pero no fue suficiente, una risita se escapó de sus labios y miró a la mujer frente a él con un gran cariño. Peggy frunció el ceño al escucharlo y fijó su mirada en él.

—Peggy, no estoy aquí para llevarte a ningún lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces…

—Yo, Dios, ¿cómo te lo puedo decir?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Peggy, yo… no estoy muerto.

—Steve, esa es una broma de muy mal gusto.

Steve volvió a soltar una risita, no sabía siquiera por qué reía, aunque en realidad, todo aquello que estaba sucediendo era de locos, cualquiera perdería la cabeza, es decir, ¿pasó sesenta años dentro de un bloque de hielo y al momento de recibir un poco de calor el hielo simplemente se derrite y él continúa respirando como si nada hubiera pasado? Bueno, pues discúlpenlo por liberar su frustración con risas, muchas gracias.

—No, Peggy, te digo la verdad —Peggy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Steve no la dejó—. SHIELD me encontró. Al liberarme del hielo mis signos vitales empezaron a mostrarse, empecé a respirar y mi corazón a latir, con sólo una ligera hipotermia como resultado por haber permanecido sesenta años sumergido en el glaciar.

Todo rastro de humor se desvaneció del rostro de Steve. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las manos que sostenían las suyas, pero con la mirada perdida.

—Empecé a mejorar, la hipotermia no duró más de un día gracias al factor curativo que el suero me dio. Mi temperatura volvió a la normalidad al igual que mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón.

» Cuando desperté, para mí no habían pasado más de unas cuántas horas, tal vez días. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que habían pasado años, décadas —Steve liberó una de sus manos y se talló el rostro en un gesto de frustración—. SHIELD quiso ocultármelo, al menos por un tiempo según me dijeron, pero yo me di cuenta al instante que algo andaba mal. Escapé y salí del edificio hacia las calles de una Nueva York que nunca había visto, llena de gente, automóviles, ruido y luces fluorescentes.

» Fue impactante, me sentí tan perdido, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a dónde ir —estaba empezando a tener un ataque de pánico, su respiración se agitó al igual que el latido de su corazón—. Peggy… yo… estaba… estoy… n-no sé…

—Shh… tranquilo —Peggy le dijo suavemente, como un arrullo—. Respira profundo Steve, estás aquí, estás a salvo.

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a hacer lo que Peggy le sugirió. Tomó una profunda inhalación y luego fue soltando el aire poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y los fijó nuevamente en ella.

Dios, a pesar de los años, Peggy seguía siendo hermosa, sus ojos castaños brillaban con mucha más fuerza que en el pasado, su piel, a pesar de las innumerables arrugas, seguía tan suave como la porcelana y las ondas de su cabello aún tenían la misma forma, como olas constantes en el mar.

Seguía siendo ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. La mujer que tenía enfrente ya era toda una adulta, había vivido, conocido y aprendido. Era más sabia y más comprensiva con las cosas que pasan en el mundo.

Al verla así, una gran tristeza lo invadió. Steve hubiera dado todo cuanto tenía para poder haber vivido y envejecido junto a ella.

—Estás aquí, estás a salvo —repitió ella con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Aquí estoy —respondió en un susurro.

Ése había sido su primer encuentro, pero no el último por supuesto. Steve continuó visitándola. Peggy le hablaba de las cosas que pasaron después de su desaparición. La victoria de la guerra y los costos de esta. La fundación de SHIELD con ayuda de Howard y del coronel Phillips.

En sus siguientes visitas Peggy le hizo un resumen de todo lo que había pasado en el mundo durante los sesenta años que estuvo en el hielo. No todo era bueno, pero Steve sabía que ganar una guerra no significaba que el mundo se convertiría en una utopía. No había pasado después de la Primera Gran Guerra y Steve no era lo suficientemente iluso como para creer que pasaría después de la segunda.

Algunas visitas después, Peggy le contó sobre su vida personal. Le contó cómo conoció a su esposo, cómo se enamoró de él, sobre sus hijos y sus nietos.

A Steve le dolió escuchar sobre ellos, pues él aún quería a Peggy, pero estaba feliz de que al menos ella sí pudo ser feliz.

—No digas eso, tú también lo serás —le riñó cuando expresó su sentir. Steve sólo sonrió y la miró con tristeza—. No me mires así, estoy segura de que lo serás, te han dado una segunda oportunidad, Steve, tienes una larga vida por delante. Estoy segura de que conocerás a alguien y te volverás a enamorar.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, él no tenía tantas esperanzas, pero no le llevaría la contraria a Peggy, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Además, si eso le daba paz a la mujer, él le aseguraría creerle, aunque en el fondo no lo hiciera del todo.

—Tienes que dejar de venir tanto aquí y empezar a rehacer tu vida —Steve negó con la cabeza—. Tienes que dejar de perder tiempo con esta anciana, yo no podré ser de mucha ayuda, tienes que encontrar a alguien que te ayude a adaptarte a esta época. Conmigo, estarás estancado en los años cuarenta y cuando ya no esté aquí será mucho más difícil querer empezar a hacerlo.

—Peggy… —empezó a decir en un suspiro, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Tienes que hacerlo Steve, sabes que tengo razón. La guerra terminó, estudia una carrera, continúa en la milicia, sal de fiesta, ve a una cafetería y prueba los nuevos sabores de café que te has perdido.

Steve soltó otro suspiro y desvió la mirada pues sentía una especie de vergüenza muy ligera, lo suficiente como para no tener las fuerzas de sostenerle la mirada a esos fuertes ojos castaños. Peggy continuó:

—Pasea por el parque y dibuja las palomas o los árboles o las estatuas, pero sal, experimenta nuevas cosas, conoce a nuevas personas. Conoce a una chica —al escucharla, Steve regresó de inmediato su mirada a la de ella—, enamórate de nuevo —al oír esas palabras estuvo a punto de protestar, pero ella continuó sin hacerle caso a su boca abierta—, sé que será difícil, sé que podrían tomar meses o años, créeme, lo sé —nuevamente Steve desvió su mirada y es que no se la podía sostener pues él sentía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad y la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Sí, Steve se culpaba a sí mismo el que Peggy se enamorara de otro.

—Pero también sé que es posible y estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien a quien amarás igual, o puede ser que más, de lo que me amaste a mí.

Steve estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Peggy nuevamente no le dio la oportunidad.

—Y no, no estoy haciendo menos tus sentimientos por mí. Sé que me amas Steve, realmente, pero debes admitir que durante la guerra no había muchas mujeres a las que conocer y, por ende, no mucho de donde escoger —nuevamente él trató de hablar, pero Peggy continuó como si nada—. Dicen que en la vida de cada uno conoces dos grandes amores: tu primer amor, aquel que te enseña lo que es el amor; y tu más grande amor, ése por el que harías hasta lo imposible por tener a tu lado.

Steve volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero esta vez no fue interrumpido por Peggy, de hecho, la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro y con una expresión que le decía que ella sabía lo que estaba por decir.

—Yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ti.

La sonrisa de Peggy se ensanchó, haciéndole saber que, en efecto, ella sabía lo que diría.

—Lo sé, pero el sentimiento que te domina es diferente, ya lo sentirás.

Steve iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión fue por un par de golpes en la puerta, la cual abrieron sin esperar respuesta.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente y una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta la cruzó. La chica se veía joven, tal vez unos dos o tres años menor que él, era de piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos de un café oscuro similar al chocolate amargo. Se veía alta, aunque Steve sospechaba que era la ropa ajustada que vestía y los botines de tacón que calzaba.

Eso fue lo único que a Steve le dio tiempo de analizar pues Peggy había soltado un grito y había estado a punto de correr hacia la recién llegada, la cual se apresuró a acercarse para evitar que lo hiciera.

En los siguientes treinta minutos Steve se enteró que esa chica era la hija de su amigo Howard Stark, que era diseñadora de armas, directora de la empresa de su padre, de que había sido secuestrada por tres meses en un campo de guerra y que no llevaba mucho de haber vuelto.

Ese día Steve salió de la casa de retiro con una creciente admiración por la chica que acababa de conocer, una que había sido secuestrada pero no doblegada, que se notaba fuerte y decidida y que demostraba con fuerza el cariño que sentía por los suyos, y Steve se sintió motivado.

Los siguientes días Steve dio todo de sí para poder adaptarse a esa nueva época, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo lo frenaba o lo regresaba dos pasos. Pero Steve no se rindió y no lo haría.

El haber dejado el cuartel de SHIELD definitivamente había sido un gran paso. Se mudó a un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, cerca de donde había estado su antigua casa, no que todo fuera igual, pero había algunos edificios que seguían igual a como estaba en los cuarentas y Steve sentía eso como una brisa fresca sobre su rostro.

El haberse inscrito al gimnasio a un par de manzanas de su nuevo departamento también había sido un buen paso, pues ahí conviviría con gente nueva que podría ayudarle en su proceso de adaptación.

También volvió a sus dibujos, algo que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y que lo ayudaba a despejar su mente hasta dejarla en blanco. Cada vez que dibujaba una línea en una hoja en blanco, una se borraba de los problemas o sucesos que aglomeraban su cabeza.

Pero definitivamente lo que se llevó todo al rastre, fue su patético intento de flirteo en una cafetería cerca del puente de Brooklyn.

La chica era muy linda, rubia de ojos verdes, piel blanca, manos pequeñas, cintura pronunciada y largas piernas. Era completamente diferente a Peggy, y tal vez eso era lo que lo había convencido después de interceptar varias miradas de la chica hacia su persona.

A Steve no le gustaría recordarlo, no era necesario, sólo basta decir que las cosas iban por un excelente rumbo en donde ella lo invitaba a un concierto de su banda favorita y él aceptó sin dudarlo, pero entonces ella dijo:

—Excelente, si quieres pásame tu Messenger* y nos ponemos de acuerdo por chat.

Steve había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué mierda era Messenger?

Cuando la chica vio a Steve dudar ella preguntó por sus cinco arriba* y luego por su espacio*, Steve no pudo más que fruncir el ceño en confusión. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando esa chica?

Al final las cosas no salieron como a Steve, o a cualquiera, le hubieran gustado, pues estaba seguro de que caminar cinco cuadras hasta su departamento con la entrepierna mojada de té de hierbabuena no es algo de lo que alguien esté ansioso por experimentar.

Al día siguiente volvió a la casa de retiro. Quería pasar algunas horas con Peggy para despejarse y, ¿por qué no aceptarlo?, para que Peggy le dijera que lo estaba haciendo bien. Realmente necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

Cuando llegó se encontró no solo con Peggy en la habitación, sino con Anthoniette también. Ambas estaban sobre la cama rodeadas de hojas de papel y uno que otro cuaderno.

Ese día conoció más sobre la vida y relación entre ambas. Steve podía ver un gran y hermoso vínculo que las conectaba, y a Steve le maravillaba aún más su existencia al saber que no compartían lazos sanguíneos. Aquello le hacía recordar la hermandad que compartió con Bucky.

La siguiente vez que Steve se encontró con la hija de su antiguo amigo Howard fue al día siguiente, Steve no había ido dos días seguidos desde que habían pasado las primeras semanas de que empezaron sus visitas, pero él había ido con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con ella pues había algo en Anthoniette Stark que le alentaba a continuar.

Tal y como lo había supuesto, Anthoniette estaba ahí, pero ambos habían sido despachados para poder realizarle algunos estudios a Peggy. Ambos salieron de la casa de retiro y fueron a una cafetería. No había podido conocer mucho de ella ese día, pero de lo que sí le había quedado claro, fue de que era muy parecida a Howard. Sus personalidades eran muy similares y algunos de sus gestos también estaban presentes.

Steve estaba enterado de la enfermedad que padecía Peggy, fue una de las primeras cosas que ella le había contado, pero Steve realmente nunca fue consciente o tal vez no lo había tomado en serio porque durante los poco más de dos meses que llevaba visitándola, nunca había presenciado alguno de sus episodios.

El haber llegado al día siguiente —sí, nuevamente lo había hecho para poder encontrarse con Anthoniette otra vez—, y haber sido testigo de uno de ellos había sido demasiado impactante. Conmocionado era la palabra que mejor describía a Steve cuando se percató de lo que sucedía, y si para él fue algo muy fuerte, no podía imaginar lo que debió sentir Anthoniette al no poder ser recordada por Peggy, la única figura paternal que le quedaba.

Por eso se lo dijo, acerca de todo. No podía dejarla sufrir de ese modo. No podría dejarla creer que un completo extraño pudiera ser más importante para Peggy que ella.

Le contó su pasado, también el cómo conoció a Peggy y a su padre, le dijo su verdadera identidad —no que la hubiera ocultado, pero Anthoniette no sabía _realmente_ quién era él— y le dijo quién había sido.

Pero Steve no se quedaría ahí, se lo contaría todo, se lo debía, él había escuchado su pasado de la boca de Peggy y sobre su secuestro desde el otro lado de la puerta. Además, al ver su rostro y encontrarse con esos ojos chocolates desbordando emociones Steve haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ahorrarle un poco de dolor.

—Luché durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial durante dos años hasta que en una de las batallas tuve que deshacerme de un avión en el que transportaban bombas nucleares que utilizarían para destruir el mundo.

Anthoniette lo miraba fijamente con una expresión que podría catalogarse como asombro, con los ojos abiertos casi sin parpadear y con la boca ligeramente abierta, prestando atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

—En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevarlo al norte y eso fue lo que hice. Lo llevé lo más al norte que pude y lo estrellé en un glaciar, enterrando la nave en el hielo y a mi con ella —Anthoniette parpadeó repetidamente y su ceño se empezó a fruncir, Steve sabía que algunas preguntas se estarían formando en su cabeza, pero él continuó sin darle tiempo de procesarlas—. Estuve congelado por más de sesenta años, mi cuerpo fue preservado a través de los años gracias a la criogenización que el suero, con ayuda del hielo, fue capaz de realizar.

» Fui encontrado por una organización del gobierno y reanimado por ellos mismos cuando se dieron cuenta de que mi cuerpo aún tenía signos vitales. Pasé algunas semanas en sus instalaciones tratando de asumir el hecho de que había dormido por más de sesenta años y que todo lo que conocía ya no existía —hizo una pausa, perdiendo el enfoque de su mirada en los ojos de Anthoniette por un par de segundos—, y que, muy probablemente, todos los que conocía también.

—Mi tía es… —empezó ella, pero no continuó.

—La única persona de mi pasado que permanece viva —terminó él.

Anthoniette asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Steve le dio algo tiempo de procesarlo y entonces dijo:

—No es que, para Peggy, yo sea más importante que tú, es sólo que, para el momento hasta donde ella puede recordar, a mí ya me había conocido.

Anthoniette volvió a dirigirle la mirada, esta vez con entendimiento y gratitud. Los ojos chocolatosos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y, por un momento, Steve no supo qué hacer, pánico empezando a crecer dentro de él. Pero entonces Anthoniette se arrojó a él una vez más, rodeando su cintura y enterrando su rostro en su pecho, ahogando pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando.

Steve relajó su cuerpo y, con un poco de titubeo, rodeó los hombros de Anthoniette y la estrechó suavemente con la intención de darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus Follows, sus votos, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, sus kudos, sus bookmarks y, sobre todo, sus comentarios.**

 **Los amo.**

 **Heeeeey. Pues como es algo muy obvio no diré que llega tarde la actualización… ups, ya lo hice. Bueno, el caso es, que la tardanza no ha sido por falta de ganas, sino de tiempo. Estos últimos meses me he estado capacitando en mi trabajo en diversas áreas que definitivamente son unas excelentes áreas de oportunidad para mí y que con el tiempo serán de gran apoyo, así que, lamento el no haberles de perdido avisado.**

 **Pero bueno, sólo espero que me sigan dando la oportunidad, voy a seguir con mis historias.**

 **Bueno, sinceramente no sé qué mas decir, así que me enfocaré en un dato curioso que se pudo apreciar en este capítulo —realmente espero que lo hayan notado— y es el que Peggy reaccionara muy distinto "las primeras veces" que vio a Steve.**

 **La razón por la cual Peggy reacciona de dos maneras diferentes es muy sencilla, la verdad, y fue por la edad mental que tenía en su momento. Desde el punto de vista de Steve, la primera vez que vio a Peggy ella mantenía su edad mental real, es decir ochenta y tantos años, a esa edad ella ya no espera ver a Steve vivo y por eso lo ve como una figura del más allá que ha venido a recoger su alma; en cambio, cuando lo ve mientras sufre de uno de los episodios de su Alzheimer, ella tiene alrededor de treinta y pocos, durante esos años incluso Howard estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, es por eso que reacciona tan efusiva y se me hace más plausible a como salió en la película, aunque claro, es mi punto de vista.**

 **Y bueno, es todo por el momento, lamento de verdad si es que este capítulo se les hizo algo tedioso, pero creo que era necesario, Steve merece sus propias páginas para desahogar sus sentimientos, ¿o no?**

 **¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 22/07/2018**


End file.
